


Bewitched

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Multi, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Bewitched is that which defies natural order. A Bewitched is something that is a threat to humanity, an insult to our Great God. We must eliminate you. The Great Dragon God commands it. Today is your last day alive, congratulations." </p><p>Leo had lived when he was to be put to death, instead sent to the medical research facility, Nohr. There he lived among others like him, but it was merely the life of a test subject. Assigned a mission to infiltrate the research facility, Hoshido, Leo learns that that there is more to everything than meets the eye. Perhaps if it weren't for Takumi and Leo's bond, life would not have changed so drastically for the Bewitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue than anything, but I hope the idea intrigues you!

“Mother, look!” a child with a smile as bright as the sun beamed at his mother with glee. 

Red lips curled into a pleasant grin. “Oh Leo,” the woman ruffled her son’s blond hair, “they’re lovely.” In her hands she took the assortment of flowers that her 5-year-old son had brought her. The air smelled pleasantly sweet, like the world was gushing at the innocents that her son held. She laughed to herself, fixing her long golden ponytail. “Leo, you are too sweet. Tomorrow is your birthday, I should be the one giving you presents soon, not the other way around.” 

Blushing a little, Leo looked away from his mother. “I’m not a little kid! I don’t need presents!” 

Chuckling, the woman laid a warm hand on Leo’s head. “Of course you aren’t, my dear. You are a big strong grown up, smart and handsome.” A refreshing breeze blew, tussling their golden hair. The sun was burning brightly, causing the world to sparkle in all its honesty. Luckily, the shade of the tall tree atop the hill provided some relief from the relentless light. 

“You’re patronizing me,” Leo puffed his cheeks out. 

Honey coloured eyes widening, the woman ruffled Leo’s hair once more. “Sometimes I wonder how you know such words, you have barely started school!” 

“It’s because I’m not a little kid.” 

Picking up Leo from the ground into her arms, the woman spun Leo around, laughing to herself. “Of course you aren’t, my almost 6 year old son.” She hugged him tightly and Leo tried his hardest to put on a displeased face, but it wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to. 

\- 

“Happy birthd- LEO!” Leo’s father opened the door to Leo’s room the next morning abruptly. Dashing to his son’s side, he frantically scanned over his child. Small plump cheeks were as red as tomatoes and the small child took in each heavy breath with a shudder. Coughing, Leo tasted blood in his mouth and it began to dribble down his chin. “LEO!” the male voice called louder. Eyes heavy, Leo tried desperately to open them, like opening a door that refused to budge. 

“It hurts.” Leo croaked out, coughing at the use of his voice. 

Leo’s father got up instantly and ran to call an ambulance. Hearing the fuss, Leo’s mother ran into Leo’s room as Leo’s father exited. Pressing a slender finger to Leo’s forehead, Leo’s mother burst into tears. “Oh my poor boy, you are burning up! You are coughing up blood!” 

To Leo, it all sounded like a cloudy fizzy nose that made the throbbing in his head that much louder. Drenched in sweat, Leo shivered. “C-cold.” 

Leo’s mother ran into the bathroom, grabbing a thermometer from the medicine cabinet. As she ran back, she heard the sound of a glass shattering. Leo must have been reaching for his water, his shaky hands too weak to hold it up. Desperation growing, Leo’s mother attempted to check his temperature. 

104ºF. 

The world spun to Leo, his head pounded, his skin pricked with cold. It was loud. It was messy. “Mommy,” Leo buried his head closer to his mother who sat on the edge of his bed. It hurt. Tears began to gather at Leo’s eyes, but even that began to sting. His mother would help him; his mother would be there for him. Surely, his mother would protect him from whatever pain the world was bringing to Leo. 

“My child,” Leo’s mother ran a hand through Leo’s hair. 

Soon the ambulance arrived and Leo was ushered to the hospital. 

On the edge of their feet, Leo’s parents waited for the doctors to tell them what was wrong with their son. A fever that high was abnormal. What kind of virus was this? A child this young would have trouble fighting such an ailment. 

“We currently are not sure what is wrong with him. We’ve given him an oxygen mask for now and are trying to find some anti biotic to help him, but we need to know what is wrong first. We are doing all we can.” The doctor said. She looked sympathetically to Leo’s parents, both who were in tears, but remained professional. “To sooth his pain we have given him pain medication.” 

A tear cascaded down Leo’s mother’s face. “Happy birthday my son,” she tried to smile to herself. What had she done wrong in life to deserve this? 

It wasn’t until the next morning that that doctors knew anything. The atmosphere was thick in the room, as though the air had somehow grown to weigh more when the doctors entered. Standing tall and firm, the doctor cleared her throat. “I regret to inform you…” 

The world stopped at that moment and Leo’s parents could feel their heart sinking into a deep abyss. 

“We regret to informed you that you son is a Bewitched.” 

“NO!” Leo’s father exclaims. Leo’s mother covered her mouth in shock. The bullet had been fired. 

“We understand that his is hard for you to believe, but we are certain. He is a Bewitched, a powerful one, to show at this young age.” The doctor looked revolted. 

“It can’t be…” tears fell freely from Leo’s mother’s eyes as she buried her face into her husband’s shoulder. 

Squeezing his wife’s hand, Leo’s father spoke, “That thing is not our son.” 

“Disgusting. I can’t believe I gave birth to that thing!” Leo’s mother pulled her hair in disgust. “To think I loved him, to think that he loves me, how, how, repulsive. I feel so disgraced.” 

“I’m glad you understand,” the doctor looked to the door behind her, where Leo rested on the hospital bed, barely conscious. “Do you require proof?” 

Both parents, ex-parents rather, nod. The doctor opens the door. On the pristine white hospital bed, Leo laid, each breath labored and ragged. Moving almost robotically, the doctor reached for a vile left on the counter. She lifted Leo’s mask and forced the liquid down his throat. 

“If he is a Bewitched, there should be some kind of reaction,” the doctor states. 

Within seconds an invisible powerful force blasts through the room, causing everyone to fall over. Standing up and dusting her lab coat, the doctor motions to Leo. “Such a strong reaction, he is without a doubt, a Bewitched.” 

“You know what must happen,” the doctor looked both parents in the eyes. 

“Certainly,” Leo’s father nods, his fists shaking, “that thing is a danger to the world and should never have been brought into it in the first place. I am disgusted at the thought that I had a part in creating that!” 

“Please destroy him,” Leo’s mother requests. “We mustn’t anger the gods any further. Pray for forgiveness, dear husband of mine, we have sinned.” 

“M-othe...r” Leo’s voice shakes. “F-fa…” he tries to speak. Each breath was fire, but more than anything, the little boy wanted his parents. 

Leo’s father walked up to Leo and looked upon him with eyes colder than ice. “Son, it’s time for you to go.” 

“G-go…?” 

“Yes. Go and don’t come back.” 

Leo’s mother walked to the other side of Leo’s bed and ran a hand through Leo’s hair. “Goodbye, Leo.” A laugh bubbles in her throat. “I’m sorry you were born.” 

“No,” Leo’s father shakes his head at his wife’s words. 

“You are right,” Leo’s mother laughs, “Leo should be sorry that he was born, not I sorry for him. I shouldn’t feel sorry for something like him, a Bewitched.” The words are spoken with fanatic venom. 

“Goodbye,” they both waved to Leo as they exited the room. 

_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you going? What things were you saying?_ Leo closed his eyes, a tear escaping the sides. _I should be sorry? I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong?_

“Where am I going?” Leo manages to speak a full sentence. 

“Hm,” the doctor ties her hair back, “to death. You see, a Bewitched is that which defies natural order. A Bewitched is something that is a threat to humanity, an insult to our Great God. We must eliminate you. The Great Dragon God commands it. Today is your last day alive, congratulations.” 

Nothing made sense to Leo. He was a Bewitched? A Dragon God didn’t want him alive? The world seemed to move choppily to Leo as he tried to register all that was happening to him. This was a dream, was it not? In a few moments, Leo would wake up and his father would hug him and say happy birthday. His mother would give him a present, that surprise present that she had been talking about all week. One day Leo would grow up and he would make his parents proud. They would tell Leo that he was so smart and that they loved him. 

_I’m going to die? Death… what is it exactly?_ Leo’s heart began to pick up speed. _Mom, dad, I’m scared, come back._

“A man is going to come in and put you to sleep forever in a few hours. Enjoy your last hours, mutant.” The doctor leaves the room with no remorse. 

Now hot tears pour from Leo’s eyes as though their dam had just been released. His head still pounded like a hammer was hitting him from the inside and the bright lights of the room made him want to vomit. Somehow, none of that mattered. Instead the words that he heard, could barley hear, from his parents when outside the room echoed in his heart. It didn’t make sense! Leo didn’t understand at all. 

How long went by, Leo didn’t know, but it should have been an hour when a man walked into the room. “Leo Veles, the Bewitched.” A syringe was in his hand. Leo close his eyes tightly, not knowing exactly what was in the needle, but knowing it must not be good and that it was going to bring death to him. Leo was too weak to fight back. “Today is your lucky day.” 

Nothing about today seemed lucky. 

“Rather than be put to death, I’m going to get you out of here alive. We, of the organization, think that killing Bewitched is a waste. To further the power of humanity, I will save you and take you elsewhere, with other Bewitched. You will never be able to return to this life.” The words seemed to go right passed Leo, but Leo understood that somehow this meant that he would live. Whether that was a stroke of luck, or a curse of misfortune would be for Leo to decide years from now. 

The man brought the needle down to Leo’s neck. The world faded to black, like the colour draining from a photograph. 

Eyes fluttered open, head still throbbing and burning, but Leo was alive. The room he was in now unfamiliar and dark. 

“Welcome,” an old gruff voice greeted. “Welcome to the research facility, Nohr.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the age of 17, Leo is living in Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like to make Leo suffer so much?

Leo awoke, eyes slowly fluttering open. The dreams of years ago still seemed to replay themselves night after night, like a broken record. Even in Leo’s dreams, his memories were vague. His mother’s face was lost in time, only a few features still imprinted in Leo’s memory. Leo could not recall what his father looked like, or at least, his old father. 

Now at the age of 17, Leo was no longer a confused boy who didn’t understand what was going on. Leo was a Bewitched, a prince of the Bewitched of Dusk blood. 

Bewitched was a broad term. Each Bewitched was unlike any other. Some were able to turn lead into gold, and some were able to vanish into thin air. The system was intricate. Some were classified as Monsters, some as Fairies, some as Demigods and so on. The rarities of some were greater than others. However, in the end, rather than the class, it was the default power determined final status. 

Leo, a potent Demigod, was thus declared a prince. Stretching, Leo flexed his fingers, vines growing from the tips at will. 

_Up late?_ Brynhildr’s rich voice echoed from the depths of Leo’s mind. Leo shushed Brynhildr, his inner goddess. 

Demigods were classified under a number of criteria, but the most defining one was certainly the presence of a god within the subject. Inside Leo lived the soul of Brynhildr, the Goddess of the Earth. 

Today was another day in the research facility of Nohr. Leo couldn’t complain about life here, seeing as he would be dead if it were not for Nohr. 

_Not much of a life,_ Brynhildr scoffed. _A petty test subject, how degrading._

“Good morning, brother dear,” Camilla greeted from the door. Camilla was a princess of Nohr, older than Leo, and a Demon, specifically, a Succubus. Her neck was covered in bandages, likely from her last test, and two black horns stood proudly from her head. “Father will be mad if you are late to your next test.” 

Garon, head of Nohr, was a father to the royal Bewitched. Leo shuddered at the thought of him angry, certainly it would mean a world of pain for Leo. Moving faster now, Leo began to get himself ready as Camilla left without another word. 

The halls of Nohr on this floor were stark white, but Leo was more than accustomed to it. It was not as though Leo had never been outside. Being a Bewitched meant more than just being a mere test subjected, it also meant carrying out tests that Garon ordered. Which in Leo’s opinion, wasn’t much better. Little needs to be said about how the missions only served to prove the point of why Bewitched people needed to be put down in the first place. These missions were out for blood. Leo wasn’t fond of killing, but the humans did try and kill him without a second thought when he was found to be a Bewitched. One day his mother held him in her arms like Leo was a treasure to be protected, and the next day she left him for dead. If Leo had to kill humans to protect his new family and all the people in Nohr, he would do it. 

Leo entered the testing room. 

“Prince Leo, Demigod of Brynhildr.” An emotionless voice echoed in the room. The room was pure white with no furniture or people. “Level 15 to start.” 

From the floor, humanoid shaped figures grew from the ground. Moving as though strings pulled them, they hobbled towards Leo, swords manifesting from their hands. One opened its mouth, a bright light gathering in the center. 

Faceless were always a pain to fight. 

The beam shot at Leo, who avoided it pointedly. Leo opened his palms towards the floor and began to pull up, palms shaking with tension. The ground below began to shake, a large hill beginning to form. Atop the hill, Leo stood, analyzing the Faceless that were helplessly clawing at the slope of the hill. Extending his hand outwards, Leo grew vines from the floor to wrap around all of the Faceless. Tightening his fists, the vines crushed the life from the Faceless. 

“Level 19.” The voice called out. “Triple.” 

More Faceless distorted them from the ground, this time much larger in number. Leo recited a fire incantation from a tome he hand on hand, in an attempt to burn them away before they grew. 

A cold feeling washed over Leo’s leg. Looking down, Leo saw that a Faceless had gotten to the top of the hill. Summoning a large pillar of Earth, Leo shrugged it off, but not before another Faceless got a hold of Leo’s leg and pulled him off his peak. 

Now swarmed by Faceless, Leo summoned more and more power to chase them off, but there were too many. 

When a burning sensation was felt through Leo’s gut, he knew that it wasn’t going well. Blood escaped from Leo, pooling at his sides as the Faceless who struck him pulled out its blade, in favor of a second strike. Leo leaped back, the task requiring a tremendous amount of effort. Eyes darting around frantically, Leo tried to think of a plan. 

“Level 25.” The voice called once more. The Faceless began to shake, growing larger. 

Leo cursed under his breath. The highest he had faced before was level 22. Clapping his hands together, the Earth below rumbled and caved in. The Faceless fell into the pit and Leo once again recited a flame enchantment. The Faceless burned and for a moment, Leo let out a sigh of relief, thinking he had won. 

His breath hitched when he saw the twisted white faces raising their heads from the flames below. Leo stepped back as the Faceless rose from their confinements, traces of flame still one them, but seemingly ineffective. A Faceless bared its fangs and launched itself onto Leo, who was defenseless. Fatigued and injured, Leo tried to think of what to do, but all he could see was a legion of Faceless that seemed to stretch on infinitely. 

They bit at him, scratched, and clawed. 

“Done.” The voice decided. “Let pain be your teacher. Let’s see how you heal.” 

Of course they didn’t care that Leo was bleeding or a hair away from fainting. There were two Demigods in this facility. The other was the first prince, Xander. There is no way that Nohr would push Xander to his limits, they were too afraid of loosing him, with his gracious skills and stunning qualities. Leo on the other hand, he was the expendable Demigod; the Demigod that they would test rigorously on. 

Leo let himself slip under, giving himself to the pain. Maybe Camilla would tend to his side if his wounds were bad enough. Brynhildr gave him a natural flare for healing himself, so Leo supposed it would be like always, Camilla wouldn’t come. Nobody would. 

The room was cold when Leo awoke. 

“Awake, my lord?” Niles sat beside Leo’s bedside. 

Holding his head, Leo tried to focus his vision. “How long was I out and what did they do to me while I was out.” 

“You were out for only two days and during that time they tried to experiment on you, on your resistance to fire. The results should be on your legs. Quiet nice legs, if I may be allowed to say.” Niles smirked. 

Leo pulled up his leg and folded his dark blue jeans back. Red lines slithered up his leg like a snake, decorating his pale flesh. Signs of healing had already begun, along the edges. Leo rolled his pants back to their normal position and attempted to move, still feeling a stabbing pain in his gut. “Where is Odin?” 

“Dealing with his fell arm,” Niles quoted. 

Odin was a Monster, a Mummy, and Nohr took full advantage of playing with his limbs. To be fair, Odin took full advantage of playing with his limbs too. 

“Are you in pain?” Niles narrowed his eye at Leo. 

The corner of Leo’s lips turned up. “If I said yes, would you be happy?” 

“Were it anyone else, I would be overjoyed.” Niles let out a wheezy sound. 

Niles was a Demon, specifically a Demon of Misfortune. 

“Actually Lord Leo, you are due for a round of testing. It seems they are interested in what flames do to you.” Niles almost sounded repulsed. “You would think they would get board of playing with us pets, unless that’s what they are into. Things are becoming clearer to my single eye by the second.” 

“Your words are leaving scarring images upon my brain, Niles. When do I have to go,” Leo wished they would give him time to recover first. 

“In an hour. Your brother is returning from a mission and I’ve gotten news that they want to send you both on one.” 

“Really?” Leo raised an eyebrow. It was not as though Leo had never been assigned a mission, but it was unusual. Leo was the test subject, kept inside, while Xander was the one who got to do field work. Although, Leo often assisted fieldwork from afar, it wasn’t often that he got to do it. 

Niles didn’t answer. “I’m going to go check on Odin.” 

Leo sighed, slumping back into the bed. This week was turning out to be an eventful time. In the distance, Leo could hear screaming, the voice sounded like Laslow’s. Briefly, Leo wondered what kind of test they were preforming on him, and then decided against it. The room Leo was in now was coloured darkly, unlike the bright white corridors. The walls were black and the tiles were a dark shade of purple. 

Sleep wasn’t going to come to Leo, so he decided to wander around Nohr until the time of his next tests. Leo reached for his headband, brushing his hair swiftly, and placed it in. When Leo had first arrived at the facility, they noticed that his flare for magic caused massive headaches. The headband served as a regulator, _a collar,_ of sorts. 

Feeling hungry, Leo wandered to the cafeteria. 

“Leo!” Elise called, skipping over to her brother. “It’s been while since I’ve seen you!” 

“I was out for a few days,” Leo confessed. “What have you been doing?” 

Elise rocked back and forth on her heels, “Well… they ran some tests me, the usual. This time they wanted to see if I could regenerate, so they cut off my pinky.” Elise held up her left hand, which was promptly missing a finger. It was rounded, a stump, at the top. “No painkillers, so it hurt a lot, but Camilla threatened them, so they ended up giving me some!” 

Wouldn’t Leo have loved painkillers at this very moment, not that he let it show. A perfect mask for the perfect powerful, yet expendable, prince. Leo studied the stump, too used to seeing occurrences like this to be grossed out. “What were the results from the test?” 

“I can regrow. It’s taking time though,” Elise smiled. 

Elise was a Fairy, a Fairy of Hope. The power of hope was rare, earning her a spot in the royal line. Corrin, the other royal princess, was also a bearer of the power of hope, but she was a Shifter. Shifters were considered an anomaly, being just as rare as Demigods, but uncertain if they were higher or lower than Demigods. 

“You do know,” Leo began, “that them discovering this about you doesn’t work out in your favor. Now they are going to want to cut you to pieces to test how far you can go.” 

“Don’t try and scare me like that! Leo, you big meanie!” Elise jumped up, pink translucent wings growing from her back, and fluttered to stand tall over Leo. “I bet they’ll want to cut you to pieces for being so mean!” Elise puffed her cheeks out and fluttered away. 

Elise was still young and had much to learn about the ways of Nohr, but somewhere inside, Leo hoped that she wouldn’t have to learn. A child can be discovered to be a Bewitched between the ages of 6-13, but most tend to be found between 10-13. Stronger Bewitched tend to be discovered earlier, in most cases. Elise was discovered a few years back, when she was 9. 

Leo served himself some food that was already out, tomato soup, and began to eat after sitting down at a long table. The pulsing pain at his side was greatly affecting his appetite. 

Peri was sitting directly behind him, stabbing a small doll that she carried around with her. The girl was a Monster, a Sympath. Her emotions dictated disasters around her. In Leo’s opinion, too many tests on her psyche left her in an unbalanced state. Not wanting to converse with the girl, Leo focused on eating. 

“Leo,” Camilla sat down beside Leo, “how is my cute little brother doing?” 

“Fine.” Leo continued to drink his soup. 

“I just went to go visit Corrin, you should go soon.” Camilla twirled her hair in her hands. Corrin, their sister, was kept confined. She was a Shifter, a dragon Shifter, and due to her unpredictable shifting, she was confined. 

“I have a test soon,” Leo said pointedly. 

“Do you now? That’s a shame,” Camilla looked down. “Poor, Elise, they found out that she can regenerate.” 

“So I have heard,” Leo finished the last of his soup. 

“Leo, dear…” 

“Yes, yes” Leo pushed his soup bowl aside, “I will do my best to pull some strings.” 

“Good,” Camilla smiled. “I must be going now, I am to fight today.” 

It was about time for Leo to go now too. 

“Prince Leo,” an announcement rang, “report to room 413.” 

Leo could infer that it was time for his test. Walking brusquely, Leo made his way to room 413. Unlike the floor below it, the halls here were a dark shade. Opening the door, Leo let himself into the room. 

“Please sit down,” a man gestured for Leo to sit in a chair. 

Knowing it wouldn’t help him to question, Leo sat down in the black leather seat. Instantaneously, restraints sprang from the chair, trapping Leo’s legs together and his arms to the armrests of the seat. 

“Prince Leo,” the man began again, walking up to Leo with no expression, “we have noticed that you do not heal well with fire, specifically a certain kind of fire.” 

Leo loved how vague this was. 

“We wish to test this further, for your sake, and for the sake of science.” The man pushed a button and fire surrounded in pockets around Leo’s chair. Leo’s heart skipped a beat, feeling the heat from the flames on his skin. 

_I really don’t like fire,_ Brynhildr grumbled in his mind. _Sorry about that, my kin._

Worrying would get Leo nowhere. Leo closed his eyes. 

“Stage one,” the man nodded. 

First, the flames near Leo’s legs grew, beginning to touch the skin of his leg. Leo bit his tongue, forcing back a scream. Nobody would come to end this, Leo knew that. The aura of Leo’s magic began to push the flames back. 

“Stage 2,” the man checked off a box on his clipboard. 

The flames grew, overpowering Leo’s magic. Now Leo let out a small scream, the acidic pain scorching his legs. Leo wanted to kick, run, but the restraints were in place. 

“Stage 3,” 

Around his arms, the flames began to prick him. 

“Stage 4,” 

All of the flames burned hotter, brighter, and bigger. Leo screamed freely now, gripping his seat with all the energy he had. The pain was unbearable. _You don’t deserve this_ , Brynhildr soothed in Leo’s mind. _Of all my kin, I like you best. Come now, child, I’ll take your pain from here._

Leo let himself go to the serene voice in his mind. Brynhildr embraced Leo, and Leo fell unconscious. The young prince of Nohr knew that this wasn’t the right move, that this was the move they wanted him to make, but Leo found himself leaning into the words spoken in his mind. He wanted someone to end the pain this time. 

Snapping open, Leo’s eyes shot open as though he were possessed. Eyes normally the colour of a dark storm now were a swirl of colors, green like forests, blue like the ocean, brown like the ground, and a glint of almost a silvery colour. Leo’s blood pulsed with energy of that which was not all his own. Power radiated from his body, yielding the world around him to obey. 

“It’s happened!” the scientist smiled wickedly. Into a microphone he announced, “Code Dusk, alert staff, code Dusk.” 

The flames burned Leo’s flesh, but Leo felt no pain. Brynhildr broke free of the constraints on the chair and took powerful, earth shattering, steps towards the one doctor in the room. The doctors smiled with glee as the mighty steps cracked the floor below. 

**“You,”** a voice that was both Leo’s and yet layered with something more, **“will not hurt him like this, vile human.”**

Stepping back, the doctor clapped his hands. “It’s not like we haven’t done these kinds of things before. Where were you back then?” 

**“Silence,”** Brynhildr commanded. **“That is not for you to know or understand.”**

Extending an arm out, vines strangled the man. **“Breathe no more.”**

Letting out a pulse of power, the man fell limp, merely by being in the presence of Brynhildr and her vines. A pack of doctors ran into the room, Brynhildr blinked and all of them were lifted off the tiles of the floor by vines and out the window. A second wave of doctors appeared, these ones holding a black button. 

**“I do not wish to kill people. My purpose is not as such,”** Brynhildr warned. **“However, you don’t need to walk on my land if you do this to my host.”**

The button was pushed. 

**“W-what?”** A distorted wail was escaped Brynhildr as she clutched their head. The headband was sending pulsing signals out, waves of counter energy, throughout Leo’s body. Brynhildr panted, she would not be able to hold a grip on Leo’s body for much longer without causing immense strain onto Leo. 

**“Leave,”** Brynhildr ordered the doctors, stomping the floor. The ground caved, and Brynhildr fell a floor down, catching herself by distorting gravity before she turned her soul back to lay in Leo’s mind. 

“Leo!” Xander’s eyes widened, looking at Leo, then at the hole in the ceiling that his younger brother fell through. Iago, the head doctor, walked in. “Well, well,” he looked at Leo. 

“What did you do?” Xander looked at Leo’s pale face and burned flesh with a protective rage growing in his eyes. 

“Brynhildr made her first appearance in years.” Iago smiled. “We got great data.” 

Xander’s eyes shot daggers, his glare stern. 

“Don’t look at me like that, first prince.” Iago’s words were a nursery rhyme in tone. “This doesn’t effect the fact that you are expected to meet the director, the king, in an hour. Go now.” 

Xander looked skeptically at Iago, and then glanced back to Leo, before resigning and continuing forward. 

_Brynhildr_ , Leo called from within his mind, _my apologies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I promise you things will get a bit lighter later on. 
> 
> Could you feel my confusion about what pronouns to use when Brynhildr was clutching Leo's head? Brynhildr is female, but Leo is male. She's clutching LEO'S head, but the sentence "She clutched his head," really doesn't get the meaning across. Hurray for gender neutral pronouns. "She clutched their head." 
> 
> Please leave a comment, they are a great source of motivation for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew. This writing is mostly dialogue based.

“Wake up,” a commanding voice boomed. Leo twitched, eyes forcing themselves open, despite every inch of his being suggesting him otherwise.

 

Trying to sit up, the young prince began to cough violently. His skin was red with burns and his body dripped with signs of stress.  Leo straighter up nevertheless. The voice who had called him was, without a doubt, his father, Garon. It would be foolish to disobey.

 

Leo respected the head of Nohr, the man who had been his father since his last one sent him for dead. Yet, Leo knew, in his heart, that Garon wouldn’t cry if Leo died. Despite being a favored prince, Leo knew the cost of disobedience.

 

 Somehow, that didn’t change the fond memories Leo had of Garon telling him that Nohr was his new home, when his last had shunned him. So quickly had his parents gone from loving him to hating him that Leo wondered if any of their feelings were ever real.

 

 When Garon had told him that as a powerful Demigod, he would be considered a prince, Leo began to think that he had value. That now, Garon was proud of have a second son; Leo had a place in the world to belong to again, and Garon was the one that provided it.

 

“Leo,” Xander looked over to his brother and fellow Demigod. Concern was masked over a face of duty, but Leo tried to convey subtly to his brother that he was okay.   

 

“Your back in Nohr?” Leo gave a weak grin, the slightest of movements sending waves of pain throughout his body.

 

“So are you, in a manner of speaking,” Xander’s eyebrows creased. “You’ve been out cold for a while now.”

 

“Ah, I suppose you are right.” Leo felt the hunger settle in his stomach and the dryness of his throat. He could approximate how long he had been out for.  

 

“Enough,” Garon’s curt voice broke their conversation. “I have news for both of you.”

 

Xander folded his arms behind his back, diligently. “What is it, father?”

 

“As you know,” Garon’s stern face looked to his sons, “the facility of Hoshido, the Bewitched of Dawn, has been trying to destroy all Bewitched of Dusk, Nohr. They are growing in power. We need to stop them.”

 

“Yes,” Xander nods, “that’s what we have been trying to do, is it not?”

 

“It’s not enough,” Garon barks, his voice a low growl. “Iago has located where Hoshido is exactly and I wish for you infiltrate it.”

 

Xander’s eyes widen slightly. “That’s rash, father-“

 

“Do not question me, Xander.”  Garon holds a hand up, silencing his eldest son.

 

Clearing his throat, Garon went on. “We need someone strong, someone with a tactical mind to take on this task. Leo, my son, you are going to go. Xander, you will be on missions around Hoshido, be ready to back up Leo if he found out by them.

 

Leo, you will have a year to learn as much as you can about the enemy. That is all. Call Iago when you are ready to leave. You are not to tell anyone of this mission, Leo. Xander, you are allowed to tell anyone you judge worthy, as you will need them to help you in reinforcements if necessary. That will be all. Make Nohr proud.”   

 

“Yes, father.” Xander tips his head.

 

Garon strides out of the room, having spoken what he needed.

 

The general nature of Bewitched divided themselves into two distinct categories. The two being, Dusk and Dawn. The researchers had once explained to Leo, in unnecessary scientific jargon, that it had to do with the nature of the Bewitched’s blood. Dusk and Dawn had different polarities, even if other than that, they were essentially the same. 

 

Yet, for that very reason, they were kept apart from each other. The research facility, Hoshido, had declared that they would delve deeper into the nature of Dawn bloods, while Nohr would hone the nature of Dusk. The two facilities had been at odd for decades, the agreement was a peace pact of sorts.

 

However, since the ‘peace pact’ the two facilities had been at each other’s throats once more, seeking full control over all the Bewitched, or at least, that’s how Leo understood it.

 

Leo was surprised at the mission Garon had set out for Leo. A full infiltration of Hoshido had never been done before, and it was rather sudden. Leo, personally, didn’t care much for Nohr having control over Hoshido. However, Hoshido seemed intent on destroying Nohr, if the defensive missions Xander was always on were anything to go by, and Leo would eliminate any threat to Nohr, regardless.

 

But it made sense for them to send Leo. They needed to send someone powerful, yet someone they would be okay with loosing. Leo was the perfect target to send, the perfect subject for a mission of a new nature.

 

Honestly, Leo was unsure how to feel about it. It was essential a death mission, if Leo made the slightest slip up. While Leo would not describe his life in Nohr as the brightest or most peaceful, the people of Nohr were all his family and he rather not leave them.

 

However, that’s not what it meant to be a dutiful, second prince. Personal opinion mattered not, the second prince was the bargaining chip and political tool.  

 

“Well, Xander,” Leo looked to his brother, hiding his conflictions , “it looks as though I won’t be seeing any of you for a year, if all goes well.”

 

“This is crazy,” Xander looked at Leo’s burnt skin, “you are in no condition to go do something this dangerous, all alone might I add.”

 

“Call Elise,” Leo waved his hand, dismissing Xander’s worries. It wasn’t as though Leo didn’t appreciate Xander’s thoughts, but Leo did not have a choice in the matter and Xander knew that as well as he. “She will heal me faster. Father will want me to leave as soon as possible, no doubt.”

 

Biting his lip, Xander strode off to call Elise, agreeing with Leo.

 

As soon as Xander was out of the room, Leo felt a laugh bubbling at his throat, bordering on hysteria. Really now, Xander was allowed to tell people, about the mission but Leo wasn’t?

 

This was a suicide mission; Leo could see it clearly. Garon wanted Leo to create an opening, while Xander gathered an elite force of-

 

 _Calm yourself,_ Brynhildr’s weak voice, barely above a whisper, chastised.

 

“Don’t you see,” Leo put his head into his hands, ignoring the pain that burned away at his skin, “I am calm. I am marvelously calm. That is exactly why this is so hilarious. I understand what this all means.”

 

The door opened, Elise running in with her pigtails trailing behind her. Camilla was walking close behind her.

 

“Your skin!” Elise pointed to the burns that ornamented Leo’s skin in jagged patterns. “That’s awful.”

 

“Not very cute,” Camilla shook her head, “not to offend you, or anything, baby brother.”

 

“I take less stride in being referred to as cute at my age of 17, thank you.” Leo rolled his eyes, willing himself not to make any noise at the periodic pain that shot through him. It was scalding. Annoying.

 

“I’ll heal you.” A look of determination crossed Elise’s face as she reached into a pocket of her black and pink dress and pulled out a small, staff shaped wand. Mumbling to herself, Elise cast a blue light over Leo.

 

Leo was relieved when the pain started to fade.

 

“You have a wound in your gut too,” Elise commented, deep in concentration.

 

“I don’t like this, mission” Camilla crossed her arms, her voice grave, “this is too dangerous.”

 

“I have a plan.” Leo announced, trying to reassure his siblings and himself.

 

“Of course you do,” Elise giggled to herself. “That’s our Leo!”

 

Xander raised an eyebrow. As far as Xander could see, any plan was as risky as jumping into a snake pit. “Pray tell us, what is this plan?”

 

“If I were to tell you, you wouldn’t agree. Trust that I know what I am doing. If I do not, I will pay with my life, I don’t take this task lightly.” Leo spoke factually.    

“Dear” Camilla put a hand onto Leo’s shoulder, “we know that you will be fine, you are our genius brother, but do stay safe.”

 

Leo bit back the comment that it was too late to tell him to stay safe now, when he was covered in burn wounds that nobody knew he had until this moment. Instead, Leo simply said, “I’ll give you a magic signal for things. Vines means that I am in need of something that you can help with. Trees mean that I am calling you to attack. Flowers mean that I have been discovered and an earthquake, followed by flowers, means that I am dying.”

 

“Alright,” Xander nods. “We won’t be feeling any earthquakes around Hoshido, I hope.”

 

Elise put her staff down, “That’s the best I can do for you.”

 

The burns were gone, mostly, and the wound at Leo’s side had completely disappeared. “I’m going to visit Corrin before I go. Tell Niles and Odin, Xander.”

 

Leo got up from his bed and made his way to Corrin’s isolated chambers. The room was underground, where other unstable beasts went, or where Bewitched who were having a lapse of control went. Leo knocked on the door to the princess’s chambers.

 

“Come in,” Corrin allowed, her voice gentle voice sounding startled at the sudden visitor.

 

The blond opened the door, met face to face with a cage. Inside the spacious and well-furnished cage, Corrin sat, reading a book on her bed. “Leo?” she looked up from her book, and scrambled to closer to Leo, holding the bars of her cage.

 

Leo touched the cage. Recognizing that this was a prince, the cage let Leo pass through, before closing up. This system was designed so that anyone with enough power to survive a blow from a dragon would be able to enter. “Corrin.” Leo nodded with a fond smile.

 

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Corrin smiled. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“I have come to tell you something,” Leo looked directly at Corrin. “Well, I can’t tell you myself, Xander will, but know that I will be gone for a year and that this may be the last time you see me.”

 

“What?!” Corrin exclaimed stomping her foot, “What are you saying?”

 

This was one of the reasons why Leo was almost reluctant to tell Corrin. Surely Niles and Odin would insist on going with Leo, but Leo had a feeling that Corrin wouldn’t accept Leo going easily either.

 

“Xander will explain further.” Leo looked around Corrin’s bedroom. “I just thought it best that I say goodbye to you.”

 

“You can’t just come in here and say something like this to me,” Corrin’s eyes were full of concern. “If it’s some kind of mission you shouldn’t go on it. No mission of ours would take a year!”

 

“I can’t do that,” Leo almost smiled at Corrin’s nativity. She hadn’t met Garon since she was brought here. Not that her fate in an isolated cage, treated like a best, was free from trouble.  

 

“You aren’t ready to this sort of thing, Leo.”

 

“Oh, why is that?” Leo tested. “I am ready for this sort of big test.”

 

Pointing to Leo’s shirt Corrin explained, “Your shirt is inside out!”

 

“What?” Leo looked at his shirt and blushed. “Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner!”

Shaking his head Leo went back to his senses, “That’s beside the point. That has nothing to do with my capabilities.”

 

“It means,” Corrin looked at Leo sternly, “that you are still a kid who makes mistakes and you aren’t ready to do something so dangerous. Are you going on your own?”

 

“I assure you, I have had to do many things on my own my entire life. Yes, I am going alone.” Leo crossed his arms pointedly. “None of us here are normal children, not that we have any idea what normal children our age are like.”

 

Corrin looked to the ground sadly, “I suppose there is nothing I can say to change your mind?”

 

“No, there isn’t.”

 

“I figured. You always were stupidly stubborn for someone so smart.” Corrin looked bitterly away from Leo. “Here my little brother is, going off on some death mission and I can’t do anything to help. I’m stuck here. I feel so helpless.”

 

“Fear not,” the corners of Leo’s lips turned up into a smirk, but his heart sank at Corrin’s words, “I am not that easy to get rid of. I won’t die.”

 

“I should hope not,” Corrin giggled, hugging Leo. “Stay safe.”

 

Leo gave an awkward hug back to his older sister. “I will try. I must go now. Goodbye, Corrin.” Leo walked out of his sister’s cage, giving once last look to his dragon-shifting sister.

 

Briefly, Leo wondered if Corrin would be lonely with him gone. Truthfully, Leo hated to see her sad. She was one of the good things in Nohr. A girl with too much love, and an unfortunate fate.  

 

As Leo was exiting the lower level, Xander, Elise, and Camilla were coming to tell Corrin the details.

 

“I am going to go now,” Leo told his siblings with steel in his voice.

 

“You wouldn’t consider staying overnight?” Camilla advised, eyebrows knitting in concern.

 

“No,” Leo smirked, “my plan will work better if I do it right away.”

 

“…” Camilla was at a loss for words.

 

“This is goodbye, for now.” Leo didn’t want to add the word, hopefully, to that statement. If Leo started to think that this was his end, it would be hard to leave without a fuss.

 

“Leo,” Elise’s eyes grew big with tears as she hugged her brother tightly. “Please, please, please, come back, okay? If you don’t come back, I’ll only refer to you as Mr. Grouchy pants when I’m speaking about you!”

 

“Not that again,” Leo rolled his eyes and patted Elise’s head, feeling a rush of love for his youngest sibling. “Now I have to come back.”

 

“My poor baby brother,” Camilla gave Leo a hug.

 

“Goodbye, Camilla, Elise.” Leo patted them, relishing in their warmth. "I will miss both of you dearly. I do not say it much, but your smiles mean a lot to me." 

 

Ready to walk up the stairs back to ground level, Leo met Xander’s eyes, a wave of understanding and respect passing between the two. “Goodbye, brother.”

 

“I’ll be near,” Xander swung his arm around in an embrace.

 

“I know.”

 

Xander let Leo go, and Leo wet up the tattered looking staircase, listening to the echoing of his footsteps as he trailed up. The air was cool and dank, and Leo felt as though he had just stepped into a misty gateway. His steps hesitated and Leo was tempted to look over his shoulder at his siblings, but then thought better of it. Leo had faced the thought of dying before. If he never saw them again, he would hope that they would understand Leo's curt leave. 

 

Letting go was hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too much emotion this chapter. If the writing seems to be in a different style than the last chapter... well that shows how much I tampered with it lol
> 
> Goooooood luck on exams everyone!!!

Leo approached Iago’s room, a crisp determination in his steps. To falter now would be unthinkable. Leo would forge himself into the finest steel.

 

Taking in a breath, Leo calmed himself and knocked on Iago’s door. Promptly, Leo was let into his office.

 

“Oh, Prince Leo, you are here. Are you ready?” Iago looked to Leo and grinned wickedly. It was clear as day to Leo that Iago was marveling at the prospect of Leo leaving for what, for all intents are purposes, was a suicide mission. Leo suppressed a scoff.

 

“Yes,” Leo answered flatly, masking his discontent.

 

Iago rested his head in the crevice of his palm and observed Leo languidly. With a small gesture from his free hand, he motioned to the floor in front of his desk. Then, Iago stood and walked over to the indicated area, steps slow and deliberate as to intimidate Leo.

 

There was a strange formation drawn onto the floor and Iago put his hands on it. Soon a faint green glow began to emit itself from the symbol on the floor. “A warp pad,” explained Iago, grinning up at Leo. “Step on it when you are ready.”

 

Leo almost hesitated, but no exterior signs of such showed. As much as Leo disliked the slimy man before him, Leo trusted in his science. This was a task that Leo had to do and he would not fail. Stepping into the green light, Leo felt his body being whisked away, as though he were a leaf being carried away by a strong gust of wind.

 

When Leo awoke, he was on cold damp grass outside a traditional looming structure. Taking a minute to admire what Leo presumed to be the mask of the Hoshido facility, Leo ran over his plan in his head. Getting outside was the easy part, getting inside would be much harder.

 

However, Leo was picked for this job for a reason. Leo knew where he was and had he must do.

 

In a sharp, sudden motion, Leo clutched his head in pain and screamed. Again and again, he screamed, flailing his power erratically so that the ground waved up and down, as though it were ocean waves.

 

Leo felt rather foolish, screaming his lungs out although he was, really, in no pain, but he needed Hoshido to notice him and his power. There would be no other way to infiltrate without eventually being caught other than to blend in with them.

 

Detecting the power, it wasn’t long before a team of doctors, dressed like soldiers, came out from the building. Leo gasped, curling himself into a ball as the doctors swarmed around him. Internally, Leo smiled smugly, his plan was working so far. The doctors, taking much precaution, given the levels of energy Leo was admitting, ushered Leo inside after injecting him in the neck with a drug that knocked him out cold.  

 

 _So you screamed like a newborn and got yourself in, now what? They are going to realize you have powers of Dusk, not Dawn._ Brynhildr regained enough strength to properly awaken from her slumber in Leo’s mind.  

 

 _Brynhildr, that’s where you come in_ , Leo spoke to her in his mind, ignoring her chides.

_Go on, I’m listening._ Brynhildr implored.

 

 _You need to do two things. Firstly, I need to use all your energy to heal my wounds. Turn yourself off and focus on that completely. If they can’t get my blood, they won’t be able to tell I am of Dusk._ Leo explained.

 

 _Hurray, more work for me, after I just used to much energy to take over your body._ Brynhildr jested. _That’s not enough though. They will not stop trying to examine your blood simply because your skin is hard to penetrate. Already, to them, you are suspicious. Bewitched, unclaimed to any facility, are uncommon at your age._

_No, it isn’t enough to deter them completely, you are right,_ Leo agreed, _that is simply a move to pressure them. I’ve noticed that when wounds close up too fast for blood to be drawn, like with Elise, the only way they can penetrate it is by using another Bewitched._

_Where is this going? So what, you get injured by another Bewitched, what does that accomplish?_ Brynhildr sounded irritated _Here I thought I was the indecipherable book. You are a harder riddle to solve than I._

Leo continued. _How little faith you have in me. You see, this_ _is all used to stall time. While they look for the other Bewitched, I will be sending a vine to creep through Hoshido. I’ll try and find some blood to steal._

_They will notice the vine and how exactly will you find the blood? This plan does not sound very stable_ Brynhildr questions.

 

 _I suppose I can drop seeds as they carry me into whatever room and I can make the vines grow from there. As for the blood, magical venues flytraps should help._ Leo explained.

 

 _You do know this is risky._ Brynhildr warned, concern dripping into her commanding voice.

 

 _It’s better than nothing. Plans like this always require a certain amount of luck.  It will use a lot of power, so I need you to focus on your part and I need to focus on my part._ Leo assured. As to not be noticed by Hoshido as a forgein body, they would need to execute this plan flawlessly.

_Then you need to wake up now,_ Brynhildr tried to shake Leo’s mind awake.

 

Drawn back into the world outside his mind, Leo kept his eyes closed. As the medical people of Hoshido carried Leo, Leo grew small seeds into his hands and discretely dropped them. Nobody noticed Leo dropping the seeds, ever so discretely from his sleeves.

 

Soon, Leo was brought into a room, judging by the sound to the door opening and closing. Eyes still closed shut, Leo felt himself being laid down on a table.

 

“He’s definitely a Bewitched.” One of the many medical officers said.

 

“Looks too old to be new to this,” another voice said.

 

“We must check his blood,” another officer concluded. 

 

 _Brynhildr, this is your part_.

 

A needle was injected into Leo, or at least it tried to. Brynhildr focused herself completely towards healing, shutting her voice out from Leo.

 

“It’s not going in?”

 

Taking the cue, Leo began to grow the seeds, embedded with his own magic, into creeping venues flytrap vines. Slithering on the ground as subtly as possible, Leo kept his senses open. The vines slithered and snaked the floors as an extension of Leo’s self. One vine was getting a stronger reaction than all the others, so Leo halted the growth of all the other vines, but the one that was coming to fruition.

 

“Try again on his neck this time,” advice came.  The prick came, but no blood was drawn, leaving them baffled. Leo felt himself breaking out in a sweat, heart beat increasing. There was not much more time till they gave up on trying to wound him.

 

Although Brynhildr was turned out, Leo thanked her. This was strenuous on both of them. Once again focusing, Leo used the vine that was detecting a blood sample. It was hitting a hard surface and Leo hoped that it was a door and tried using it find the doorknob.

 

One seed that he had not been using was stepped on. Leo felt himself loosing connection with that seed. Wincing internally, Leo hoped that nobody had noticed the seed that they had stepped on.

 

Leo calmed himself. The doctors had him hooked up on a heart monitor. He could not let them detect anything strange.

 

“Perhaps he is a Bewitched that is a healer. We should try slicing his arm.”

 

A sharp knife was dragged across Leo’s arm, Leo felt the fiery pain, but once again the wound closed instantaneously. Keeping his expression as though he were asleep was turning out to be a harder task than Leo though it would be, with all the concentrations navigating the vine took.  

 

As luck would so have it, it was a door that the vine had been poking at. Leo slowly opened the door, carefully as to not alert anyone who may or may not be inside.

 

Now, the detection of blood was clear. The vine crawled the wall, or what Leo thought was a wall, and wrapped itself around the blood. Leo supposed it was a vile.

 

“He seems to have great healing. We need to use a Bewitched who is would be able to pierce. Call in Saizo.”

 

Now all Leo had to do was get the vile into the room that he was in without being spotted. The ventilation system was the best bet, but Leo was not sure how to worked in this building. Luckily, recalling a branch of his magic to back to himself was easier than sending it away.

 

Poking around in the room, Leo found an opening that seemed to follow the rigged patterns of a vent. The vine sneaked in and shot as fast as possible to Leo. Now came he hard part, trying to trick Hoshido. Leo had prided himself on being a person of cunning, but he had never thought that his life would ride on his ability to lie. Leo was unsure if he should beam or reprimand the world for nurturing his talents.

 

The vine snaked its way into the room Leo was in, situating itself under the table that Leo was placed on. If Leo were to use this blood, it should match up with someone in Hoshido, which would obviously make it clear that it was no Leo’s own blood. Leo would have to mix it with his own blood, by a fraction, and try to merge them by fusing their opposing energies. Elise, had the skill to perform a feet like that and Leo had done it with her before.

 

Leo hoped that he could mimic her skill, even on a much smaller scale. The memory unfocused Leo. He was alone now and had to work within his own limits.

 

But Leo needed to push them, or else he may never get the chance to see any of his family from Nohr again.

 

Leo changed the shape of the vine so that it had small leaves. He willed the vine to open the vile and slip drops of blood onto the leaves, like bowls. Leo struggled not to begin to pant. This level of control, from both Brynhildr and himself, was wearing heavily on him.  

 

“You summoned me,” a gruff voice entered the room.

 

“Saizo, yes, we called you. We found this man, a Bewitched, outside Hoshido. He was screaming in pain. Now we are testing his blood, but he seems to have exceptional healing.”    

 

“I understand.”

 

“Good. Please cut him right here.”

 

Leo coiled the vine around his arm, making it as thin as possible. Was it possible for him to alter the colour? Trying not to make him heard, Leo muttered a spell that he remembered, forcing his stressed magic a notch further. Leo could feel a doctor look at him, as though they had heard his mutterings, but they didn’t speak, deciding that it was nothing.

 

Curse the fact that enchantments that weren’t from his aura, his and Brynhildr’s aura, required incantations.

 

Hoping that it worked, Leo continued to snake the vine, now his skin colour, around his arm. Tiny leaves held drops of blood on them; ready to fuse with Leo’s own blood that was soon to be spilled. Brynhildr, even with all her concentration, would not be able to heal a wound from a Bewitched. Leo didn’t expect her to, he was counting on her to not be able to, and after all, Brynhildr was not a healer. Brynhildr was a smart one, even if she somehow exceeded Leo’s expectations and could heal, should would be able to read the situation, even with being cut from Leo’s thoughts. 

 

Sazio’s cut was excruciatingly painful, but Leo willed his self-control to not make any movement. Leo’s blood trickled down his arm, and Leo let the tiny leaves each drip the stolen blood into the stream of Leo’s own blood. Then, Leo focused on tying the blood together. Leo was unsure if it worked, picturing the two bloods like energies together.

 

At least the vine must have taken on the hue of Leo’s skin, seeing as nobody was detecting it.

 

“Thank you, Sazio. We have gotten the sample needed. You can go.”

 

“It was my duty.” The footsteps of the one named Saizo walked away from the table.

 

“The scanner says…” the medic began, “he is of both dawn and dusk origins? Predominantly Dawn…”

 

Leo felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. He had spilled enough blood from the vile and it seems the sample they got held enough of the vial’s blood. He had been unable to merge the bloods completely, however, due to the mixed readings.   

 

“There is something odd here…”

 

Leo’s heart sank. Had they noticed that most of the blood was not his?

 

“He is defiantly a Demigod.”

 

Even with the blood of whomever he stole from, it was still clear he was a Demigod? Leo mentally swore. He had not wanted to stand out. If they are able to detect Brynhildr, who is a known dusk deity, Leo would be killed for sure.

 

“A Demigod? That is rare.”

 

“I can’t seem to tell who is within him. The blood is cloudy.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Perhaps it is a minor god that we have yet to discover.”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Either way, we should see him when he awakens. I fear further tampering may kill him. His body seems to be under great stress and we did find him outside in great pain.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“I’ll go report to Mikoto.”

 

Now that Leo was safe, for now, weariness hit him like the weight of all the sky had just been placed on his shoulders. Somehow, Leo had made it into the walls of Hoshido. Brynhildr and him had somehow done it.

 

There was much more to worry about and much more stress to come, but for now, Leo really, truly, needed to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

When Leo awoke he was face to face with two men who he had never seen before. Leo felt himself tense as he heard them speak over him. Were they Bewitched? Or were they part of the medical team.  The former was more likely, Leo deduced, if their clothing was anything to go by.

Silently, Leo checked his surroundings.

 The bed that he was placed on was unlike any bed he had been on before. The bed was hard and low. Not to mention that the floor was also odd. The floor was matted with something that looked like straight long pieces of… something? Not wood, or marble tiles, for certain. Leo had read enough books to make up for his short time living in the outside world and he recalled that this style was traditional in Eastern countries. Bamboo?

“Awake, are we?” The older looking man with spiky long chestnut hair mused. His voice was smooth, but firm. Not unwelcoming, however the authority from his tone told Leo that he was someone of power.

The man beside him, who seemed to be about Leo’s age, had a much more disapproving expression on. His amber eyes scrutinized Leo with incredulity and Leo forced himself to relax. Naturally, there would be people who thought Leo’s entrance was odd. Leo needed to prove himself unlethal.

Leo’s body and mind hurt more than words could describe, but Leo had to keep his act going; the act of the poor Bewitched who didn’t know what was going on. Leo wished that he had asked Odin for acting lessons before he left. The man was brilliant at impromptu theatrics.

Nevertheless, Leo had to try. He had managed to trick them thus far.

“Excuse me, but…” Leo knit his brows and looked at the two men with confusion, “who are you and where am I?” Sitting up slightly, Leo made a show of scanning his surroundings with worry.

“A better question to start would be,” the older man began, “would be who are you?”

Leo had considered using a fake name, it may be safer, but Leo would have to train himself to respond to that name and that dialup time would look suspicious. It’s not as though Leo wasn’t a common enough name. Leo didn’t know what the Hoshidan royals looked like and he doubted that they would be able to recognize Leo as a Demigod, Prince of Nohr, by his face.

“My name is Leo. Who are you?” Leo sat up straighter, keeping his expression open, but reserved. He did not want to appear too open as that could be seen as suspicious as well. Moreover, although Leo had to act, he didn’t want his persona to be too far from his true colours. It was easier to where a mask that was only a slightly different shade from his own tones if he was to stay for an extend period of time without slipping up.

“I am Ryoma and this is Takumi.” Ryoma introduced himself, but gave no signs of dropping his guard. “You are in the research facility called Hoshido. Do you know what you are?”

The tension in the air made Leo feel like he was not just acting, but made to carry a load of bricks upon his back all the while.

“Yes, I am a Bewitched.” Leo’s voice gave no indication of his quickening heart 

“Do you know what class you are?” Ryoma, although his face was neutral, analyzed Leo’s body language.

The doctors from earlier had said they found him to be a Demigod, so Leo would not be able to hide that. Leo vaguely wondered, if by some chance, the vile of blood that he had picked may have been the blood of a Demigod as well, seeing as the reading the doctors got were of a Demigod despite a majority of the blood being from the vile. Leo supposed that it might prove more useful to confess, that way he could lie about what god was within him. “I am a Demigod.”

“Yes, you are.” Ryoma observed Leo closely. “What god is inside you?”

Brynhildr would be a give away of Leo’s Dusk blood. Judging by Ryoma and Takumi’s name and the style of this room, Leo’s answer should be a figure of the Eastern world. “Tenjin.”

“Tenjin…” Takumi tested the name on his tongue and narrowed his eyes at Leo. Although Ryoma was being cautious, he had the curtesy to hide it. Takumi displayed his incredulity openly. 

“Takumi, not now,” Ryoma turned to the man with a long silvery ponytail in a chiding tone..

“I’ll say this as many times as I need to,” Takumi looked directly at Leo, “I don’t trust you. You are above the age to be discovered as a Bewitched and you are a Demigod. Your power isn’t a joke and I won’t take anything you say lightly.” 

Leo noted that he would have to keep an eye on his one, but for now, Leo would play his role. “What is wrong with being above age? Shouldn’t you be trying to kill me? I am a Bewitched.”

“Maybe that would be the bes-“ Takumi was cut off by Ryoma’s hand. “Explain yourself, Leo. Why do you think that we should be trying to kill you?”

Putting on the best confused face he could muster, Leo spoke innocently. “Isn’t that what the world does to Bewitched? I’ve been on the run my whole life, trying to stay alive. A band of Bewitched, I was with, but we were found and killed. I ran. My family, the people of that band, are all dead and now I’m tired of running. Kill me if you must. I’m done; I’ve been caught now. I rather be rejoined with my brethren than deny what I am anylonger.”

“How did you find out you were a Bewitched?” Ryoma pressed on, searching Leo’s eyes for any hesitation. “It is rare for one to survive on their own in the outside world for as long as you have. 

“I broke out into a fever when I was 6. The doctors were going to kill me, but a kind old lady said she wouldn’t do it and told me that she would pretend to kill me by using some other boy’s body in place of mind, perfectly disguised. She took me to the band of other Bewitched. We ran.” Leo explained.

“Why didn’t she take you here?” Takumi interrogated. “That’s what happened to the rest of us! 

“I don’t exactly understand why she would take me here. Is this somewhere where I should be?” Leo blinked, keeping his voice steady. “Would someone explain to where I am.” 

“Yes, this is where you should be. Like you, our to be killers wanted us to live. In our case, we were sent here, to Hoshido. You are allowed to be Bewitched here, as long as you are of Dawn. If you are Dusk, you are sent to Nohr, but Nohr is now corrupt and evil. You needn’t worry about that now.” Ryoma held out a hand to Leo. “As you can understand, Demigods are rare and having one turn up at our doorstep is alarming. We will be keeping a very close eye on you, but I choose to trust you, do not betray that trust.”

With an exasperated sigh, Takumi glared daggers at Leo. Internally, Leo wanted to glare back, but he restrained himself and instead simply jutted his chin defensively. “I’ll be watching you.” Takumi warned Leo with a snarl.

Clearly, Ryoma’s will superseded Takumi’s. Or Takumi at least heeded to Ryoma. If Leo had to guess they were likely-

“To reintroduce myself, I am Ryoma, first prince of Hoshido. You may not know, but those with a certain aptitude are considered royalty here. I am a Demigod as well, my god is Rajinto.” Ryoma stood tall with honour, reminding Leo of Xander. Perhaps it was their similar positions as first princes.

Leo moved his gaze to Takumi, his pulse quickening slightly. If Ryoma was the first prince, then Takumi was likely Leo’s counterpart.  

“I’m Takumi,” Takumi reluctantly introduced himself, “I’m the second prince of Hoshido. I am also a Demigod, my god is Fujin.”

Leo was mildly impressed that he had already met two princes of Hoshido, but he didn’t let it show. “This is a lot to take in…” Leo closes his eyes, “my whole life I have been on the run and now I find that there is a place that I can call home. My family died for nothing. There was always a place for us.” Regret seeps into Leo’s tone and he clutches the sheets of his bed tightly. 

“Don’t say that,” Takumi scoffs. “If you are alive now you have to make the most of your life because they died and you survived.” 

“Well said.” Ryoma gave the smallest of smiles towards Takumi. “Since Leo is new and you seem close in age, not to mention you are keen to watch him, why don’t you take Leo under your wing, Takumi?” 

“What?” Takumi’s eyes widened, his voice terse and high. He paled slightly, as though he had been given his death sentence. 

“You are both Demigods, you would be a good teacher for Leo.” Ryoma nodded to himself. “I trust you to watch over him, Takumi.”

A blush crept up Takumi’s face. “F-fine, I guess I’ll have to do it. Come with me, but don’t think I trust you.” Takumi turned around abrasively, crossing his arms.

“Understood, Prince Takumi.” Leo let a smirk play at his lips. Takumi’s behavior was endearing, even if Leo was every bit as cautious of Takumi as the silver-haired man was of him. Leo understood where Takumi was coming from. If their situations were reserved, Leo would also act with suspicion. Perhaps with colder fire, but fire all the same.

“Technically if you weren’t so suspicious, you would qualify to a prince too. Since you are Demigod. Anyways, follow me.” Leo felt amusement at Takumi’s words. Little did Takumi know the irony of his words. Leo was indeed a prince in a life that almost seemed far away now. 

Takumi lead Leo out of the room and into a hall with wooden flooring. From the books that Leo had read, this seemed more like a home than a hospital. It was different from Nohr. 

Leo trailed behind Takumi, taking in his surroundings while formulating more plans. Being followed by Takumi would allow Leo no time to rest. While Leo had gotten in, he still needed to find out who he had taken blood from, in order to seem consistent. If they learned Leo was a Demigod from his blood, Leo placed his bets on it either being Takumi’s blood or Ryoma’s. 

He needed time to hink. 

“Prince Takumi,” Leo called, causing Takumi to stop and look at Leo. “I understand you have a lot to show me, but I must admit to feeling slightly overwhelmed. Is it possible I could rest?” 

Clicking his tongue, Takumi nodded. “Understandable, but I’m not letting you go that easily. You are going to be in my room.” Taking a sharp turn down a corridor, Takumi stopped at room 777. “This is going to be our room, for now.”

Sharing a room made it much easier to take Takumi’s blood, if it so happened to be his blood and not Ryoma’s in that vile. Takumi spread out a mat on the floor, next to the one, which was clearly his. Leo had no way to confirm whose blood it was. Risk was always present. 

Understanding that this was a bed, Leo laid down. “Is there anything I should change into?” 

“It might be small but, here.” Takumi reached into his dresser and pulled a white robe out. Scanning Leo’s clothing, Takumi commented. “Your clothes are unusual. Seeing outside world clothing is strange.”

“Are they strange?” Leo had worn a plain black top and black pants, not wanting to wear anything to distinctive to Nohr. Honestly, Leo hardly remembered what clothing from the outside world looked like. He supposed there was a similarity.

“As strange as you. You can go change in that room, that’s the bathroom. I don’t have another toothbrush, so you’re going to have to live a day without brushing.” Takumi stretched. “You were out for two weeks. It’s lucky that we happened to be in the room when you woke up. It’s actually late right now. I’ll be heading to bed too.”

Leo went to change into the robes Takumi had given to him. Not that the prince of Nohr would ever admit it, but it was harder to put on the unfamiliar clothing than he would have liked it to be. 

When Leo entered the room again, Takumi was already changed into the white night robes. As Leo left the bathroom, Takumi entered it, brushing his teeth. Leo made himself comfortable on the bed, a task that was going to need some getting used to.

Takumi sat down onto the spread beside Leo and studied Leo for a solid minute. 

“Is there something amusing about my face?” Leo quipped.

“Yes, your face is hilarious. I can’t see why people don’t burst into tears when they look at you.” Takumi retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Sour, aren’t you?” Leo smirked. Takumi was prickly, but Leo found some amusement in his wit.

“To put it plainly, I don’t like you.” Takumi narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, what have I done to offend the prince?” Leo was letting his own personality slip in rather than the timider presence he had put on before. It should be okay, Leo concluded, so long as he kept his backstory consistent. He could always equate some behavior to nervousness of new surroundings.   

“You’re making it worse.” Takumi gritted his teeth.

“Well,” Leo spoke cynically, “I’ve lived with people not liking me my whole life. I can take a prince not liking me just fine.” It played off his backstory, but it had portions of truth to it. While Nohr had become a family to Leo, it had taken time and Leo was not the friendliest child.

Takumi made a small huff and turned his head. While his motions were rough, Leo saw his shoulders relax. Leo smirked. Takumi was soft despite his attitude. “Don’t think of trying anything on me while I sleep!” 

“Trust me, you are not that attractive.” Leo has been spending too much time with Niles, evidently. Actually, Leo scanned the prince, Takumi was not ugly. The man had a slender build, but Leo could see lean muscle. Moreover, Takumi’s hair was an eye catching silver-grey and his eyes were-

None of that matter in any way, though.

A flush grew fiercely onto Takumi’s face. “You aren’t that great either, with that headband.” Takumi pulled his ponytail free, rather aggressively. Shaking his head, the silky stands fanned around his face. 

Leo watched, deciding that Takumi did have rather pretty hair. Longer than Camilla’s hair for certain. “My headband gives me character.”

“Clearly a rotten character.” Takumi mumbled.

Leo spoke in a sardonic tone. “Not much of a charmer, are you?”

“Not much for respect, are you?” Takumi grumbled. Inhaling a deep breath, Takumi let out a long exhale, a large gust of wind circling around the room. “Fujin is a god of the wind and heavens. If you make any unusual movements at night, the gales in this room will react and wake me up. You can’t move without me knowing.”

Leo frowned. Getting blood may not be feasible at night. Takumi was sharp. It was a threat, but also a trade of information. Leo would comply. “Fujin of wind and heaven… Tenjin is of knowledge and scholars, but it translates into the power of the Earth. Those who know control life.”. Brynhildr likely did not store up enough power yet, but Leo had similar elemental power of his own.

“Goodnight,” Takumi used a gale to switch the lights off from where he sat. The room was now dark and Leo had time to think to himself.

 _Brynhildr, are you there?_ Leo began. If it was true that Leo had been out for two weeks, it should have been enough time for Brynhildr to recover.

 _A little bit.._ She responded. _I see you’ve nicknamed me Tenjin for now. Good call, Tenjin actually does have powers similar to mine. His are strictly to trees though._ Brynhider’s voice was weak.

 _Just trees? Not very strong._ Leo pondered. _You can do more than just trees._

 _Some vines...Tenjin can read the minds of people, to an extent._ Brynhildr supplied. _I can’t do that the way he can._

 _I see. Well, if Fujin knows this and tells Takumi, they might think I’m reading their minds._ Leo saw problems forming.

 _I said to an extent. The extant is that Tenjin can barely read the minds of other gods, including Demigods._ Brynhildr did something that resembled a cough. _I was saving my strength to talk to you now, actually. Earlier you were thinking that it was either Fujin’s hosts blood or Raijinto’s that you got from that vile, right?  
_

 _Yes, I was considering that._ Leo supplies.

 _A fast way to deduce that is by blood type. They didn’t find and inconstancy in the mixed blood, so the blood type should have matched with yours. It’s lucky that Bewitched blood works slightly differently than humans, with different readings._ Brynhildr advises.

_Since your element is life, if I get Takumi’s blood, will you analyze it for me?  
_

_Naturally._ Brynhildr’s voice was stronger now and prideful.

_Get some rest. You did well with my wounds, despite healing not being your card._

_I will._ Brynhildr’s tone grew softer. _I don’t want you to die. You’re an interesting host and match my tones better than any in a long time._

 _I’m honoured._ Leo smiles to himself.

“What are you smiling about,” Takumi’s voice breaks Leo from his safe space in his head. Leo opens his eyes and turns to the side to find Takumi, illumined by the moonlight creeping through a small high window, looking at him.

“You know you are being creepy, right?” Leo sneers.

“It’s my job to watch you.” Takumi snips. 

“If you must know, I was talking to Tenjin. Maybe Fujin would appreciate if you spoke to it more often.” Leo responds coldly.

“I assure you, I have a fine relationship with Fujin.” Takumi turned away from Leo.

 _That prince reminds me of you,_ Brynhildr quietly laughs to herself. 

_Don’t insult me like that, Brynhildr._


	6. Chapter 6

Leo woke up automatically at 6 am. As a wind-up doll springs at the set hour, Leo was fixed to the tight schedule that he had fallen into after living in Nohr for many years. For a moment, his surroundings seemed alien and Leo had tensed. Then, the memories of the day prior came rushing in and Leo steeled himself as though he had just put on armor.

 

Cautiously, Leo assessed his surroundings. Beside him, Takumi was still asleep but as Leo moved, a large rush of wind flowed through the room and Takumi’s eyes snapped open, like and owl, and he sat up. Leo blinked a few times, remembering Takumi’s warning the night before. Ironically, Leo wasn’t up to any mischief this time, but it did serve as a clarification of Takumi’s power.

 

“I just woke up.” Leo clarified plainly.

 

Takumi looked incredulously at Leo, all trace of sleep gone. Finding no faults in either Leo’s actions nor his gaze, Takumi relented. “Sure… well that means I’m up too.” Takumi yawned, sleep hovering tantalizingly over him now that the danger had subsided. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the knots.

 

Briefly, Leo wondered how long it would take Takumi to comb his hair. “What is a typical day here like?” Leo questioned.

 

“Well…” Takumi stretched some more, “we eat breakfast in the main hall around 8 and then we leave for classes. At 12 we meet for lunch again, and then go back to classes until 4. After that, it’s either testing for some, or free time.”

 

Leo was taken aback. “Classes?” At Nohr there were no classes, only various tests.

 

“Yeah,” Takumi didn’t understand why Leo was so surprised. “Here at Hoshido, while we are a medical facility, they think the best way to monitor and learn about Bewitched is to create a learning environment that will push us to our fullest potential, both physically and mentally. If they need to do anything extra, they do it after classes.”

 

Nohr did not care in the slightest about the mental well being of its patients. An interesting difference, Leo notes. There was method to both. On one hand, Bewitched may react naturally in Hoshido, allowing for growth in ways that couldn’t be predicted, although it was not guaranteed. At Nohr, they were pushed, till they were forced to show all that they had. The differences in disciplines was astonishing.

 

“Since I am up, could you take me around? I need to familiarize myself with my surroundings.” Leo requested, genuinely interested in the practices of Hoshido.  

 

“I’ll have to do it at some point,” Takumi gets up, his tone sounding like taking Leo around was the biggest chore of his life. Leo would have taken some pleasure in that, simply to spite the prickly man, but Leo could tell that Takumi was only acting like it was the worst possible thing that could happen to him. “I’ll get a brush later. I’m going to get ready. Don’t wear the clothes you wore yesterday, they’ll give you knew ones in class, probably.”

 

Leaving to go into the bathroom, Leo was left alone for a moment.

 

 _It’s peaceful here_ Brynhildr absentmindedly comments. _I’m almost sorry that I am a God of Dusk and not Dawn. This could have been your life._

_Don’t say stupid things._ Leo reprimands. _Nohr is my home and where my family is. I must protect them and carry out my task. Our bonds in Nohr are thicker than blood._

_Remember to try and get the Fujin boy’s blood. We couldn’t do so yesterday._ Brynhildr dodges Leo’s words.

 

Takumi stepped out of the bathroom, hair still undone and almost sweeping the floor. There was a mirror, closer to the door of the room, and Takumi took a red band in his hand. Leo watched as Takumi ran a brush through his hair, running into knots more than a few times before Takumi sighed. “This will take too long without Oboro.” Instead, Takumi loosely flung his hair over his shoulder and tied it.

 

Leo smiled bitterly, a sour feeling eating away at his heart. The last time Leo had seen someone wear their hair like that was in the fading memories Leo had of his mother.

 

“Let’s go,” Takumi grabbed something from his closet and was out the door. As Leo followed, he saw that Takumi had grabbed a large bow from his closest.

 

“You are an archer?” Leo asked, eyeing the elegantly crafted bow.

 

Takumi hesitated answering, his mouth drawn in a firm line, before he spoke, words taunt and tight.“Yes, I am. My bow is special; it’s native to Fujin. It’s the Fujin Yumi. What are you?” Takumi did not stop walking as they did not speak, nor did he make eye contact.

 

It was an act of trust, Leo recognized. He was giving up information about his abilities, but Leo also noticed that he was careful enough as to not explain the details of Fujin’s power. Naturally, Leo had to reciprocate the gesture. Leo was tempted to say that he was a mage, but recalled that the term was Nohrian in origin. “I use magic.” Leo decided to go for a more universal term.

 

“A diviner?” Takumi raised a brow in Leo’s direction.

 

“I suppose, if that’s what I am supposed to be called.” Leo made note to look up more about diviners.

 

They didn’t speak until they had done down a floor, by stairs. In Nohr they had elevators too, but Leo saw no signs of that here.

 

The space that the two entered was outdoors, a pocket of the outside world in the center of the tall walls of Hoshido. In Nohr, there was no such place. The outside world was replicated through simulations and strictly through simulations. While Leo liked nature, as did Brynhildr, he saw little use in the small plot of land for most Bewitched.

 

It smelled of luscious grass and sweetly of flowers. The sound of running water came from a small artificial pond and river that was in the center of it all. Natural sunlight rained down from the bright blue skies above, and for a moment, Leo missed the outside world. Last Leo had seen it clearly was on his last mission, which was at least a year ago. Perhaps there was merit to the greenery. It was calming.

 

“This is the main area, the outside portion. Follow the trail there,” Takumi pointed to a small path of the outdoors that went in-between the buildings framing it, “and you’ll get to the training grounds. We have spirits there for mages to practice with and test dummies for sword training and the like.”

 

Spirits, Leo noted, not tomes. He didn’t know if they were the exact same thing, or if they worked by the same mechanism, but Leo was confident enough that, unless his dusk blood rejected the spirits, his prowess at magic would carry him through.

 

 “Food will be given inside, but we are free to eat in this area if we want to.” Takumi continued.

 

“What is that?” Leo’s eyes drifted a large pink cloud that rested upon the branches of a grand tree. Petals fell from it, causing Leo to wonder if it was some kind of hybrid between a flower and a tree. Trees did not flower like that.  

 

Takumi snorted at Leo’s fascination. “It’s a sakura tree, a cherry blossom tree. Never see one before? That’s suprising. What’s the outside world been doing these days.”

 

“No, I’ve never seen a tree blossom this much,” Leo studied the tree in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

 

Takumi agreed, “Yes, it is beautiful.” A smile graced Takumi’s face before he shook his head aggressively, expression replaced with something much less serene.

 

“Come, I’ll take you to some classes. You don’t have a schedule and we aren’t sure of your level, seeing as you are not a newly Bewitched, but you don’t have any experience. They’ll probably make you take an aptitude test.”

 

Nurses wandered in and out of the halls, Leo observant of the fact that they were nowhere near as uptight as the nurses in Nohr. They looked content, relaxed, whereas in Nohr they looked stern and indifferent. Here, a few stopped to stare at Leo, recognizing that he was an unfamiliar face. They knew everyone by face.

 

“Excuse me,” Takumi stopped one. “This man is new to Hoshido, could you send an extra toothbrush to my room along with some proper clothing for him”

 

The man nodded and Takumi thanked him.

 

“When do people leave Hoshido?” Leo asked. In Nohr, people stayed until they were 30 and then they were sent to elsewhere. Elsewhere was vague, but that was the extent that Leo knew of what happens after 30. There wasn’t allowed to be questions asked about it. It frustrated Leo to no end, but, they were rats in lab, they weren’t allowed to know everything.

 

“Schooling finishes at 28 and people leave at 30.” Takumi explained. “Here,” Takumi leads Leo into a large room, filled with seats. “This is a magic class.”

 

“Do we learn or practice?”

 

“Both. Hoshido believes that they will get the best results out of your magic if you understand what the magic is. Of course, what they know about magic comes from all the observations they have done on us, so it’s still a mystery. Actually,” Takumi takes a breath, “I haven’t been taking magic classes since I was 13. It wasn’t my area. I had no aptitude for it.”

 

In Nohr, Leo did not study magic formally, but Leo was always interested in how it worked. In his free time he theorized its properties and read as much as he could on ancient magic and magic in traditions. Xander had always said that Leo was the brightest mind in Nohr. Leo found that he was looking forward to studying magic, privy to the information that the researches had kept from him at Nohr.

 

“What time is it?” Leo questioned.

 

Takumi looked outside a window, at the sun. “About 7:00. We should go back to my room.”

 

After arriving at room 777, Leo saw nicely folded clothes in the center of the room. The bed was folded nicely and the room was a lot cleaner. Leo also noticed the presence of another person in the room. She was a girl, her hair tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a spear across her back. That was another thing that Leo noticed, in Hoshido, they allowed people to carry weapons around.

 

“Who is that?” The woman looked to Leo with a similar scrutiny that had been in Takumi’s eyes when they first met. Although, Takumi had calmed down, slightly, during the day, if Leo squinted.

 

“That’s what we are trying to figure out,” Takumi smirked at Leo. “His name is Leo. He’s a Demigod that was found screaming in pain outside Hoshido two weeks ago and he’s been passed out ever since. Apparently, he was a Bewitched that was on the run and belonged to no facility.”

 

Takumi gestured to the woman, “This is one of my retainers, Oboro.”

 

Oboro stared flatly at Leo. “Is my lord Takumi keeping watch over you?”

 

“Something like that, yes.” Leo waved his hand, trying to dismiss the tension that was building around the girl.

 

Her glare was unkind and skeptical and she ignored Leo’s gesture. “Lord Takumi, I’ll help you with your hair.” Takumi stood in front of Oboro and opened his hair, the strands falling like a waterfall. Oboro went behind Takumi and began to brush his hair.

 

Leo took the chance to take his new clothes into the bathroom and change. There was also a brush set for him, Leo was thankful for that. Leo changed out of his white Hoshidan bed robes and into the light lilac purple robes, ornamented with outlines of gold. The clothes were light, unlike his heavier clothes from Nohr and nothing like the amour that he wore at times. After changing, Leo brushed his teeth. There was no time for shower today, Leo figured.

 

When Leo stepped out of the bathroom, Takumi’s hair was as it was when Leo first met him, in a long high ponytail. A clock read that it was currently 7:30, meaning that classes started in half an hour.

 

“I, meaning you, have training first period. We get to take a shower after.” Takumi picked Fujin Yumi and was once again, outside room 777. Leo almost dreaded the fact that he would have to go down so many sets of stairs to get to the training grounds. Did Hoshido believe that even elevators were unnatural and harming the growth of Betwiched?

 

The training grounds were much bigger than Leo had imagined. Other Bewitched of all kids gathered around, classmates, Leo figured.

 

“All right,” a woman with a crossed shaped battle scar across her face clapped her hands, bringing everyone to attention. “The one you don’t recognize is Leo, he’s a Demigod, so show respect. Introductions,” the woman went on, “I am Reina. We will start today off by having you all run nine laps around the perimeter.” Reina blew a whistle.

 

Leo ran, following the crowd. Glances were being shot at him, but Leo knew that he would have to endure it. In Nohr, training worked differently. Normally it required killing Faceless and occasionally endurance running, for Leo. More physically oriented Bewitched usually had more physical labor. Labor like this was going to take some getting used to.

 

A woman, footsteps as silent as a ghost, ran beside Leo. Leo felt a chill run up his spine. She was gazing at him, but not exactly with hostility. Feeling pressured by her gaze in particular, Leo opened his mouth, “Am I doing something odd?”

 

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” the woman’s voice was soft and smooth. She had soft blue hair and ethereal eyes. Yet, it wasn’t her voice nor her complexion that caused Leo to feel pressured by her. There was an intensity behind her languid eyes like darkness swimming below clear waters.

 

“Please elaborate,” Leo slowed his pace down, matching the women.

 

“It’s odd for a Demigod to be new here at your age. Where were you before this?” The woman’s blue hair trailed behind her as she ran.

 

“I was nowhere. On the run, if you must.” Leo answered. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Azura. Like you, I came to a facility years after becoming a Bewitched.“

 

The name Azura sounded familiar to Leo, but he couldn’t place where he had heard it. The girl gave off a mysterious aura and Leo felt as though she was someone who he had to watch out for. “Glad to know I am not the only one,” Leo responded with fake sympathy.

 

“It’s nice to not be alone,” Azura smiled and looked around the fellow Hoshidan’s that ran beside her. “Nohr was not like this to me.”

 

Leo felt the world bend and slow at Azura’s words as his heartbeat sped up. Azura had been at Nohr? Was it possible that she recognized Leo? Schooling his features, Leo tried not to make a show of himself. Azura was one he had to watch out for, for sure. He had never heard of someone being transferred. Was she of Dusk or Dawn?

 

“I suppose that was a bad introduction.” Azura admits. “My name is Azura, princess of Hoshido, spirit, a water spirit. I was a former princess of Nohr.”

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Leo responded automatically.

 

 But it was no pleasure at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demigod = automatic royal position   
> anything else = gotta be top tier to be royal


	7. Chapter 7

Letting out a ragged breath, Leo wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his wrist. His body was hot with exertion, a specific brand that was not as familiar to Leo as it was to some of his kind. Luckily, it was over, for now. After running nine laps, a feat that took more out of Leo than he would like to admit, they were to get into partners and spar. Sparring was more manageable. 

 

Walking slow, like a feline, Reina circled around her students.“Feel the blade in your hand," she enunciated each word with reverence, "slice through the will of enemy," she paused, her voice taking on a faraway tone, "and marvel in the sweetness of it all.” Reina advised with a smile on her lips, her grin betraying the glint in her eye. Some of the younger Bewitched shivered, their backs straightening as though they had been struck by a rod. Others looked at Reina with stars in their eyes and fire in their hearts. The older ones looked as though years of practice had grown them indifferent to her words, but some still held a semblance of a smirk.

 

Takumi had tapped Leo on the shoulder. Leo looked over his shoulder at Takumi who promptly scoffed and grabbed Leo’s bicep. “There is no way I am letting a loose, uncontrollable Demigod, fight anyone but me. Partner up.”

 

Leo almost felt that he should be offended, having been called loose and uncontrollable, but he had no qualms about being Takumi’s partner. It would be interesting.

 

In Nohr, Leo had learned the way of the sword, before choosing the path of magic for good. While Leo would not say he was the most skilled with a sword, compared to Xander at least, Leo could hold his own. “I know how to fight with a sword,” Leo supplies to Takumi. It would do no good to pretend he couldn’t fight and then one day, by chance, have his instincts rear their head.

 

Walking the tightrope between lies and truths was a fickle melody.

 

“Why?” Takumi’s narrowed his gaze, his suspicion of Leo still high and roaring. “You are a fresh recruit, you shouldn’t know how to fight.”

 

“On the streets, certain skills have to be cultivated to survive.” Leo lies easily, looking put off at his non-existent memories.

 

Takumi let's go of Leo hesitantly, eyes expressing sympathy, but the rest of his face was still caked with skepticism.

 

With the subtly of an elephant, Leo feels a pull at the back of his mind. Wincing slightly, Leo tries to keep his composure.

 

 _Get some blood!_ Brynhildr reminds with vigor. _You need his blood, you are going to fight him, it’s a perfect chance!_

_Hush, I know, let me concentrate._ Leo chides, looking away from Takumi who may have caught a bit of the brief wince. Brynhildr was right. This was a perfect opportunity, if Leo could manage to draw Takumi’s blood without seeming hostile. The Gods must be with Leo, with all the luck he has had in the past few days.

 

 _Skill,_ Brynhildr corrects.

 

 _A healthy bit of both._ Leo decides.

 

With a swift turn of the heel, Takumi lead Leo to their sparring location. Takumi picked a spot further from the rest of the Bewitched. Leo had no qualms against it.

 

Takumi picked a blade, a lighter one. Leo followed suit, picking a light blade. The two stood across from each other, locking eyes. Takumi’s eyes were focused. This was an assessment of Leo. The warden judging the suspect.

 

Leo stood taller. Test or not, Leo didn’t have time to ponder on Takumi’s mind games. Leo needed to draw blood from Takumi, or else his stay in Hoshido may be cut short. Heart beating in his ears, Leo took in a cool breath.

 

Focus.

Focus.

Watch.

Strike.

 

 Takumi made the first move, lunging forward, Leo’s feet responding instantaneously.

 

Leo had spared with Xander enough times to have his body react without much thought. Xander would have loved to hear that, Leo mused to himself. The man always insisted that Leo maintain a certain level with blade, even when he dedicated himself to magic.

 

Leo had to admit that Takumi was fast, yet calculated in his moves. Moreover, there was power in his strikes. Each blow was a crushing weight like that of a bull. Leo tracked Takumi like a hawk, predicting where each strike would come from as to avoid it.

 

The dance was not lost on Leo’s part, for every move that Takumi made, Leo countered with his own. It was more than just a simple crash of swords for the two men who were not chosen swordsmen; it was a dance of reactions and analyzing. The reading between two who knew not if they were the prey or the predator.   

 

Nevertheless, Leo had to stay a few moves ahead; blood was his goal in the end. However, if Leo were to make it too obvious that he was out for blood, Takumi would surely ready himself to kill Leo. Takumi was a fierce opponent.  

 

There was hardly any time to think, with Takumi’s relentless moves pushing Leo to say on his feet. The Hoshidan prince was stronger than he looked. Leo cursed that as a mage his arm strength was lacking compared to the archer. They circled around each other, both unable to get a deceive blow.

 

 _Did you know that Fujin and I are actually friends? Very close, friends actually. Or at least we were, last we met. That was a few centuries ago._ Brynhildr spoke whimsically.  

 

 _Don’t distract me with that right now._ Leo quickly told Brynhildr with a hiss.

 

Takumi took advantage of Leo’s momentary slip of concentration and almost sliced Leo’s cheek. Moving quickly, Leo managed to only loose a few strands of hair.

 

Both of them were panting now, sweat trickling down their skin.

 

“You,” Takumi spoke between heavy breaths, wiping a bead of sweat the trickled down his face with the back of his wrist, “weren’t lying about knowing how to fight.”

 

“The streets aren’t friendly,” Leo was also struggling to get his words out, “fighting was a part of my daily life.” A cough escaped Leo before he charged at Takumi again. “You are fierce.”

 

An idea sparked in Leo’s mind. This match was clearly not going indisputably in Leo’s favor. But, Leo didn’t need to win the fight. His goal was more important. The only way to catch Takumi off guard would require something more than just skill with a sword.

 

So, Leo decided that the only way to catch Takumi off guard was for Leo himself to slip up and break the pace. It needed to look like an accident, least Takumi gain another reason to suspect Leo of ulterior motives.

 

There was only one idea that came to Leo’s mind and even he thought that it was foolish. But, even foolish plans can work if it isn't executed by a fool, and Leo would like to still believe that he held that badge.

 

Leo used his foot to dig a small hole in the ground, masking it as Leo simply trying to stand his ground. As the two clashed, moving around, Leo kept coming back to the spot and digging a hole.

 

It was risky. Each glance at the hole would be noticed by Takumi if he was not careful. Not to mention that splitting his attention between the hole and the fight was causing Takumi to gain the upper hand.

 

Leo mind pulsed with adrenaline. There was no room for failure.  

 

 _It would be easier if you just used magic._ Brynhildr whined.

 

 _I don’t want them to detect anything_. Leo responded. Risks only needed to be taken when necessary.

 

When the hole in the ground there was deep enough, Leo led Takumi to close to it. Using all the acting he could muster, Leo allowed himself to trip, falling onto Takumi. “Hey!” Takumi exclaimed as they fell back together.

 

Leo wasn’t listening and he quickly allowed his blade to graze Takumi’s cheek. Leo lay on top of Takumi, both of them out of breath.

 

“Get off me!” Takumi tried to sit up, causing Leo to sit up on Takumi’s stomach with his knees on either side.

 

“It was an accident.” Leo held his hands up innocently. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Blood dripped from Takumi’s cheek. Leo let his fingers graze over the wound, blood on his pale long fingers now. “I’m sorry,” fake sympathy was laced in Leo’s tone.

 

_Quickly, Brynhildr. If you can analyze blood type, do it now._

 

Heat rose to Takumi’s cheeks, his face turning a colour contrasting his hair. “Fine, I get it. Now move.”

 

Leo chuckled, both out of relief and at Takumi, and got off Takumi.

 

“Did you just laugh at me?” Takumi dusted his shoulders and then crossed his arms.

 

“Is laughter such an odd occurrence in your life?” Leo teased coolly.  

 

Takumi sneered, “I wouldn’t say things like that if I was in your situation. You should treat me with more respect!”

 

“Alas,” Leo crossed his arms, “this is my personality. My family could hardly stand me, although now they don’t have to, seeing as they are no longer in his world.”

 

Takumi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Were you always this insufferable or have you gotten worse in the last hour.”

 

Leo extended his arm to Takumi, who took it with some reluctance.  

 

“We aren’t friends,” Takumi clarified, “and I don’t trust you.”

 

“It’s fine by me,” Leo let a poisonous grin grow. They could tease, laugh, fight, and Leo would never truly trust Takumi. He could act like it though.

 

 _You two are of the same blood type._ Brynhildr states.

 

 _How lucky that the one I likely stole blood from to get into Hoshido is none other than the prince assigned to me my watch._ Leo mused.

 

Reina clapped her hands together again. “That’s all for today. Go shower.”

 

Leo followed Takumi to the showers; they were similar to the ones in Nohr. There was a row of showers and a curtain to be drawn for each one. Leo took the one beside Takumi and appreciated the feeling of running water after so much exercise and also not having properly bathed in two weeks.

 

The water seemed to wash away the worries that Leo was not going to survive another day. The fresh air on his skin was a blessing of tomorrow.  


	8. Chapter 8

“Next we have tactics.” Takumi’s hair was wet and he wore a towel around his neck to prevent his long hair from dripping too much. “Most Bewitched don’t take it unless they fall into a certain percentile. It’s theorized that Bewitched cognitively differ from humans, at least some of us do, and we are the ones that take tactics/analytics.”

 

Leo had ever heard the theory of Bewitched functioning differently than humans on a cognitive level. Leo supposes that Nohr’s instance on treating Bewitched as nothing more than lab rats did cut certain parts of the picture out.

 

“You are in that percentile?” Leo supplied with snark.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Takumi turned his face away from Leo. “People in the Oni class tend to be at human level, but everyone else differs in some way drastically. Demigods like us differ the most.”

 

“Demigods do have another ancient voice in their head nagging at them.” Leo tapped his head. “I can see why it would make our brains a bit…”

 

 _I do not nag!_ Brynhildr pouted.

 

 “What is an Oni?” Leo ignored his inner goddess, invoking another pout from her.

 

“I’ll have to tutor you a lot, huh?” Takumi blinked at Leo, opening his mouth and closing it. After a few false starts, Takumi found his explination.

 

“Oni are a general class of Bewitched, the most common. Oni, Yokai, Spirits, Demigods and Shifters are all the general categories. Yokai and Spirits are just as common as each other and ranked about the same, but spirits are slightly rarer, in general. Subcases of each exist and some Yokai subcases are rarer than some Spirits. Class rarity is flexible. Shifters are the rarest, but they are a wild card and are not higher or lower than anyone, really. They are very circumstantial, in terms of ability, power, and use.”

 

Leo pondered the information. Nohr had a similar classing system, although the names used were different. Were they the same thing?

 

Takumi stopped his explination as they reached the front of a room on the third floor. The door was a sliding door and Takumi pushed it out of the way. Leo peered around the door, surmising that this was their destination.

 

The room was grand, but there were only  few people inside.

 

One of them, Leo recognized.

 

“Glad to see that you two are getting along,” Ryoma greeted, already seated at the front of the class.

 

 “I’m just keeping an eye on him,” Takumi defended, sitting behind Ryoma. “He’s got a lot of snark for someone with a stoic face, I’ll tell you that.”

 

Ryoma chuckled, a rich sound.

 

Takumi rolled his eyes and turned to face Leo, his lecturing voice back.

 

 “Leo, most classes are leveled, so it’s not likely you will have any with Ryoma, seeing as he is older. This class is open due to its small size. There is an empathy class, tactics, and common class, that people split into during this period.”

 

“We have three princesses in the empath class.” Ryoma smiled. “They are all very different.”

 

“I’ve met Princesses Azura.” Leo felt the unease that she had brought creep back. Was she studying empathy? Leo steeled himself. If she learned to detect emotion on a superhuman level, Leo could smell danger. Was that how the empathy students worked? Leo needed more information on her. “She said she was a place called Nohr for a while?” Leo pressed for information.

 

“She was. Nohr abducted one of our princesses, a dragon shifter. We took one of their princesses too. You most likely don’t know what Nohr is,” Ryoma folded his hands on his lap.

 

Leo mentally laughed at Ryoma’s claim of Leo not know what Nohr, the place where Leo spent most of his life in, was. The dragon shifter could only have been Corrin, Leo drew the conclusion. There was little surprise in Leo. Garon had told Leo that Corrin was unnatural to Nohr, a warning to prevent him from getting too close to her. Not that it deterred Leo from seeing her.

 

“Nohr is another facility for Bewitched. Originally, they handled those of Dusk and we handled those of Dawn. To mix Dusk and Dawn together before they are of age is a dangerous game, after all. However, Nohr has become blood thirsty and corrupt. They attack humans and wish to destroy Hoshido. For land, for resources, or for power, I do not know. “Ryoma explained, contempt in his eyes.

 

“Why is it bad to mix Dawn and Dusk before they are of age, which I assume is 30?” The lack of education in Nohr clearly was meant to keep people in the dark. Leo had read poems that described great power when Dusk meets Dawn, but it was all mudded and hard to decode. There was much about Bewitched that Leo knew they were kept in the dark about, despite being one.       

 

“They never give us the details on this matter,” Takumi joined in the conversation. “We do know that it apparently can trigger something that is sleeping to awaken and that could pose a threat to the world. I don’ think they want us to know, in case we go seeking out Nohr to activate this trigger.”

 

“I see…” Leo trailed off. So even in Hoshido, there were secrets that they didn’t want them to know. The more Leo thought about it, the more he felt as though there was more to Hoshido and Nohr than he was initially lead to believe.

 

Leo’s thought process was cut as the sound of the door opening sounded through the empty room.An older man, the teacher, walked into the room and looked at Leo calculatedly. His demeanor was rather scruffy, with a prickly face, messy hair, and shadowy eyes, but he carried himself with kindness.  

 

“Hello, I am professor Yukimura. I say this because we have a new face in Hoshido, Leo. This is a small class of those who function above the expected human level. Here I monitor you and try and see in what ways you differ. Today is going to be an easy day of playing Othello. I want to observe you, Leo and see if you fit here. Just because you are a Demigod, it doesn’t guarantee you anything.” The professor takes out a board of black and white chips.

 

Another test.

 

Leo had played the game in Nohr with Corrin on the days that he went to visit her, when he was younger. Chess would frustrate young Corrin, but Othello seemed to work fine for her.

 

“Leo, I would like to you play with Takumi.” Yukimura handed them both an Othello set.

 

“You know how to play?” Takumi took out the board and grouped the black and white pieces together.

 

“No,” Leo lied, “but I have watched a game before, so I think I get it a little bit.”

 

“Here,” Takumi through Leo the rules of the game. “In this class we play with a time limit for each move. In Othello, we play with a five second limit, but today I’ll do ten for you.”

 

Leo pretended to read the rules and then set the manual aside. “I will play black.”

 

Takmi gathered the white chips to his side and set up the two white and two black pieces in the center of the board.

 

The game Othello was simple enough. If two black chips surrounded a white, the white chip was flipped over, reveling black on the other side. This applied to diagonals as well. Every move was required to change something, or it would be considered void. The colour that conquered the board by the end was the winner.

 

 It was a game of stagey, picking the move that both yielded the most pieces turning over, but also prevented the other player from reclaiming all the pieces that had just turned over. A game of traps and predictions, rather than the moved that looked to be the best at first glance. Much like chess, but with less options for moves and more chances for retaliation. Faster paced, in a manner of speaking.

 

“Isn’t this game called Reversi?” Leo pondered aloud.    

 

“Historically, yes. In today’s world, no.” Takumi clarified. “I’ll start.”

 

There were not many options for the first move, or the second for that matter. Leo and Takumi played quickly, the disks turning and flipping over every turn. As the board grew more complicated, so did the options for moves. Leo was quick to catch on that Takumi was thinking ahead and not simply at what was presented. Matching Takumi, trying to go further than Takumi, Leo did the same.

 

The ten-second limit was soon forgotten, in favor of the more pressing five, once Takumi saw Leo’s capabilities.

 

A competitive glint lay in their eyes, strategies and ideas whirling like growing gales. Takumi made smart moves, but for every plan he made, Leo countered it, having already predicated it.  The same was true for Leo, for every piece played down, Takumi had a counter attack.

 

The room around them seemed to disappear and all that mattered was thinking faster than the man in front of them. Leo’s heart began to speed up at the thrill of a great move, the uplift of a new plan seen. Takumi’s eyes darted around the green board like a madman, scanning for possibilities.

 

Neither side was letting up.

 

Yukimura walked up, observing the obscenely fast game with fascination.

 

The two players did not notice Yukimura, too intent on each other. In that moment, Leo was no longer a spy from Nohr, but instead, a mere challenger. Leo wanted to win.

 

As they read each other’s moves, minds, the two noticed each other’s tendencies. The taunting devastating moves that Leo left behind for Takumi that were surely a trap. The small moves that Takumi made that would come together in a bigger picture.

 

They were equals on the board.

 

When the board was full, Takumi looked up to meet Leo’s eyes. The contact was held strong, two men waking up from their daze and into reality, before the two glanced at the board, counting quickly the number of black and white pieces.

 

Leo looked back up at Takumi and smirked, an impish glint in his eye. “It seems we have tied, Prince Takumi.”

 

Yukimura clapped. “That was one of the fastest games I’ve ever seen. Leo, I will have you know that Prince Takumi was undefeated in Hoshido at strategy games.”

 

“I still haven’t lost,” Takumi looked to the board, an even amount of black and white. Then, he looked again at Leo. It was hard to place exactly what, but Takumi looked at Leo differently.

 

“Yes,” Yukimura looked pleased, “but it seems you have a challenger.”

 

Takumi looked competitively to Leo, a promise that this was not over. No, Leo agreed with Takumi, this was not over. Not for another year at least. Like Takumi, Leo was hailed as the brightest, but now it seems that there was a challenge at his door.

 

 _You two are so much alike, by Gods!_ Brynhildr giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

The day concluded with Leo taking an aptitude test. Leo has expected it to be simulation based, but to his surprise it was not kinesthetically based. Instead, there was a written competent that covered a range of subjects. There were questions related to math, science, history, and some that seemed rather random and paradoxical in nature.

 

 It was hard for Leo to judge how he had done on the test. The only section that he completed was the magical-rune section, but he knew that the test wasn’t designed to allow most contestants to even get halfway through. That was the impression he got, at least.

 

A physical component was also put in; however, it was not emphasized as much as the written portion. The physical test was tame, in Leo’s opinion. It never pushed Leo past the point of being knocked out. There were no legions of Faceless trying to pull him under till he bled out, and there was certainly no fire on his skin. It was easy enough for Leo to complete in his sleep.

 

Pacing along the halls, creating a map instead his head, Leo made his way back to room. It had been a long day and Leo could feel his body yearning for sleep. If not just to take a moment to consolidate all the information he’d been fed today.

 

Leo sighed despairingly and cracked his neck. Even in his room, Takumi would be there, watching him. There wasn’t time to ever fully let his guard down.

 

When Leo returned to room 777, Takumi was inside, reading a book. “How did the tests go?” He asked, setting his book down. There was mild curiosity in his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” Leo admitted. “The questions got increasingly harder and I couldn’t complete all of them. I finished all of the ones that required reading runes though.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Takumi laid back on the floor, “it’s not designed for anyone to be able to finish. Wait-“ Takumi sat up and looked at Leo skeptically. “You finished a section? Really? The whole thing?”

 

“The section on decoding magic runes. Did you look at the test?” Leo sat down, cross-legged. He had already speculated that the test wasn’t meant to be finished, but he took satisfaction in knowing that he had completed more than was expected.  

 

“I may have looked at it before you got it.” Takumi picked his book back up.

 

Leo moved over to sit closer to Takumi, craning slightly over his shoulder. “What book are you reading?”

 

“Don’t sit so close to me,” Takumi said, but didn’t move. Leo took it as a sign to move slightly closer. “It’s a mythology.”

 

“Of?”

 

“It’s about Valkyries.”

 

 _Oh my, maybe my myth is in there! Mind you, I am not myth._ Brynhildr laughed to herself.

 

“Do you believe in them? Odin and Valhalla?” Leo looked inquiringly at Takumi. The man didn’t scowl or laugh at Leo’s questions. _A good sign._ Brynhildr mused. Leo was inclined to agree.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I believe, what is will be as it is.”

 

More so than Leo would like to admit, Takumi was an intriguing man. He was stubborn, an obstacle, but the more Leo learned about his mind, the more Leo became interested in hearing what he had to say. It seemed to Leo that Takumi’s mind was like a labyrinth. Thoughts twisted and turned, and even its creator could get lost in it. Leo, wholeheartedly related to the feeling.

 

Personal interest aside—  curiosity was a trait that would aide Leo on his mission. Perhaps befriending Takumi, if Leo was careful, would allow him to learn more about Hoshido. Takumi was going to be Leo’s source of blood, and so his fake identity rested on being close to Takumi. The added personal interest was a bonus.

 

 _You still need to find a way to get his blood. Something that will work on a consistent basis, unlike your dramatic fall from earlier._ Brynhildr reminded Leo.

 

 _I have a plan for that. Now is a good time to use it, I suppose._ Leo replied. Part of Leo felt wrong for using Takumi in such away, but he faced the reality of his situation with clarity. They were not friends. Not in this life.

 

“You must be tired,” Takumi closed his book, deciding that he wouldn’t be able to read with Leo looking at him. “Training and then an aptitude test.”

 

“The feeling in my joints right now is making me fear what old age will be like.” Leo jokes, a natural smile forming. Angling his face away from Takumi, Leo crossed his arms. “I will live though. Takumi, I have a request.”

 

Alarmed, Takumi turned his hazel eyes to Leo.

 

“It’s nothing evil, I assure you,” Leo mustered an evil look to wash over his face in contrast to his words. “I was wondering if I could touch your hair. It’s unlike anything I’ve seen.” The motives behind this were perhaps not pure, but the curiosity was real enough, underneath the scheming.  

 

“Fine, if it would get you to stop looking at it like it was that cherry tree from earlier, sure.” The male answered with nonchalance, but dusts of red colored his cheeks, if Leo squinted. Takumi let his hair down, going to get ready to sleep soon enough.

 

Leo moved closer to Takumi and ran a hand through the silky strands. Summoning magic, Leo left small seeds in Takumi’s hair. The seeds would excrete numbing oil onto Takumi’s neck and then collect a small portion of blood. Each morning, Leo would collect that pocket of blood, using them whenever needed. Fujin’s gales wouldn’t detect any movement from Leo, yet Leo would get what he wanted.

 

“Are you done?” The fluster was clear in Takumi’s voice.

 

Leo tried not to chuckle. “You know, where I was before this, they would have called this a woman’s hair style.”

 

“Hair doesn’t have a gender and it’s normal in Hoshido. Actually, your headband would be considered girly by most standards!” Takumi defended himself.

 

“It gives me character!” Leo whined. Elise has teased him about that as well.

 

At this, Takumi couldn’t help but laugh. The weight in the room seemed to lighten at the sound. “You know Leo… I was wondering, not that I care that much, but out of curiosity… what was your family like.”

 

Leo let Takumi’s hair go and took off his own headband, shaking his head to ruffle his hair. He felt his shoulders relax. “My mother was a loving woman, she doted on me very much. My father was always proud of me, as I excelled far beyond my years. Of course, when they found out I was a Bewitched their love for me was non-existent. They were the type of people who were more in love with the idea of a child and family than the actual act of family.” The words came out distant and unemotional.

 

“No,” Takumi turned around, face paling at Leo’s words, “I didn’t mean your birth parents. Gods, I wouldn’t ask you that! I meant your street family that died.”

 

“Ah,” Leo felt the slightest bit awkward. “The leaders of our group, my family, were decided by power. Much like over here. I had an older brother, two older sisters, and one younger.” It never hurt to sprinkle the truth in when it wasn’t going to put Leo’s life at risk. “How many siblings do you have? I met two, but Prince Ryoma said something about other sisters.”

 

“I have two older sisters, one younger. It’s the exact same arrangement as yours. You see…” Takumi formulated his sentence. “The empathy class is for those whose emotions can affect and change the people around them and for those who can pick up feelings acutely. Ryoma was in that class for years, but he didn’t exactly fit in with them, but he didn’t fit into the analytic class either. Both this control over emotions and tactics were above the human bar level, but none to an extreme degree. An all-rounder, if you would. My sisters, however, are in the empathy class.”

 

“Gods, we have the same number of siblings. That’s slightly disturbing; what a coincidence. Is Ryoma the only Demigod of them?” Leo was beginning wonder if Brynhildr could foresee how much the two would have in common. Just because the Goddess was on Leo’s side did not mean she told him everything.

 

“Yes, it’s just him and I. The rest are simply the strongest of their own classes” Takumi ran a hand through his hair. Casting his gaze somewhere on the floor, Takumi’s expression darkened. “Not that I compare to him or them,” he mumbled more to himself, but Leo caught it. The words were spat like venom. Leo's breath hitched and there was a tugging at his heart. The tone was too familiar. Too close to home.

 

 Before Leo could filter against it, he began to speak. The words tumbling from his mouth like vomit. “My older brother, X-” Leo knew he should give a name, but giving Xander, given that he was Leo, would put him at risk. “Marx, was also a Demigod.” Leo took a breath in, “I didn’t compare much to him either.” Leo didn't know why he was telling Takumi this. The weight in the room fell upon Leo's shoulders. The clouded look in Takumi's gaze. It was too much for Leo. Too like himself. 

 

Takumi snapped his gaze up from the floor, landing on Leo. Understanding passed between the two like electricity, but it paralyzed them. There was too much vulnerability. They needed this armor. 

 

The air in the room grew heavy like lead. Neither wanted to push this conversation further, understanding that there were places that need not be trotted. They had said their piece.

 

Turning away from Leo, Takumi stood up. The conservation was dropped. “Let’s go to bed,” Takumi turned off the lights abruptbly.

 

“Changing?” Leo reminded amusedly. He understood the need to clear the air, but Takumi’s fluster was endearing, if Leo allowed himself to think so. He too, after all, had a heart that was racing a mile a minute. 

 

Takumi turned the lights back on, pink like a cherry blossom. “Right. Changing. Clothes.”

 

Leo continued to smirk at Takumi.

 

“Shut up, take that devil’s look off your face.” Takumi stormed off to the bathroom. “I was going to say that Hoshido’s clothes looked nice on you, but now I take it back. They look too pure for someone as evil as you.”

 

When Takumi was out of the room, Leo couldn’t help but think there was some truth to that. Since Takumi was in the bathroom, Leo changed into white robes for bed in the room. As Takumi came out of the bathroom, Leo went in to brush his teeth.

 

After that, the lights were turned off for the second time, and the two males went to bed.

 

The gales of Fujin could be felt in the room as Leo tried to sleep. A reminder of where he was. Leo stared at the ceiling. Maybe it was the dark of night getting to his head, but Leo found himself thinking of thoughts that served no purpose.

 

He wondered how his siblings were doing, if they were worried about him. Would Elise be whining about how she missed Leo, or would it be as though Leo were never there to begin with?

 

 Xander was close by, ready to walk in if Leo slipped up and ended up dead. Niles and Odin were surely in a tassel, wondering if their prince was all right. They did like to smother him with a certain amount of affection. That was their job.

 

 

Leo sighed and rolled to his side.

 

He was lucky, Hoshido was nowhere near as prudent as Nohr. That would be their downfall. If this were Nohr, if a snake were to enter its den, it would be weeded out instantaneously. The tests were rigorous and frequent, testing loyalty to extremes as well as leaving no room for error.

 

The calm blind waters of Hoshido were not able to see that poison was calmly spreading in its water.     

 

Vigilant storms of Nohr would have noticed the smog without a doubt, seeing as they lived for and in poison.

 

There was a warmth to Hoshido that Leo found part of him relishing in. It felt like staring at the sun after being in the dark for so long. Slowly, Leo could see himself getting accustomed to life here.

 

Perhaps, it wasn’t right for Leo to destroy such a peaceful place, but when did it matter what was right? There was no black and white. Leo would do what he needed to protect both himself and the patients of Nohr, who did nothing wrong. There was already blood on Leo’s hands; there was no point in getting sentimental now. Even if that blood added to his snow-white hands would be Ryoma’s or Takumi’s.

 

But for this year, Leo would enjoy the peace that was Hoshido before he destroyed it, or it destroyed him.  

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs up words* it's done. I don't really have an editor and I'm rather lazy when it comes to editing... I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
